Dance With You
by Shikiru Nara
Summary: diadakan kompetisi dance yang akan diselenggarakan di Suna. Naruto mencari partner dancenya, siapakah dia? Tak disangka - sangka Naruto bertemu orang menyebalkan. SasuNaru? GaaNaru? Sasu...?
1. Chapter 1

**DANCE WITH YOU**

**Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Umur chara :**

**Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba : 21 tahun**

**Itachi : 27 tahun**

**Selamat membaca, minna…. (^_^)b**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari berseri menyapa setiap orang tak terkecuali seorang pria tampan yang kini baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi dan memulai aktivitas. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Begitulah orang-orang mengenalnya.

Semua aktivitasnya ia lakukan sendiri, tak ada seorang pun yang menemani. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Suna, kota yang terkenal dengan kota pelajar. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Konoha bersama dengan Itachi Uchiha kakak Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku perkuliahan semester IV fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen di Universitas Suna. Alasan Sasuke menimba ilmu di Suna adalah agar ia bisa tumbuh menjadi pria mandiri sekaligus mengelola cabang perusahaan sang ayah.

Seperti biasa, setelah sarapan Sasuke segera menaiki mobil lamborgini _porsche_ hitam miliknya untuk pergi kuliah.

Selama di perjalanan Sasuke tak henti – hentinya mengagumi keindahan panorama Kota Suna. Kota yang kini ia tinggali memang berbeda dengan kota kelahirannya, udara di sini masihlah sejuk, pemukiman sekitar pun tak terlalu padat hanya ada beberapa gedung megah yang berdiri di kota ini.

Walaupun ia tinggal sendiri, tapi ia menikmati kehidupannya saat ini. Memang dari semua teman – temannya hanya Sasuke yang belum mempunyai pasangan namun ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam ia telah sampai di kampusnya. Setelah memparkirkan mobil kesayangannya, Sasuke memasuki lorong kampus yang berhubungan langsung dengan kantin, di sanalah ia bertemu dengan teman – temannya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Kau memang belum berubah ya. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti dengan gumaman mu itu." Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik menambahkan.

"Mendokusei, itukan memang ciri khasnya dia Kiba." tegur pria berambut nanas.

"Laporan mu mana Shika?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah ku laporkan pada dosen," jawab pria berambut nanas yang dipanggil Shika.

Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah sahabat Sasuke semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Sasuke memang tipikal orang yang cuek dan jutek pada siapapun, namun itu bukanlah masalah bagi ketiga sahabatnya.

"Liburan musim panas kali ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Kiba. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dalam kelas. Terlihat ada beberapa mahasiswa lainnya bersama mereka, padahal tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Bahkan sang dosen pun tidak telihat batang hidungnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pulang ke rumah dan tidur," jawab Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Kau ini, apa tak ada kegiatan lain selain tidur hah?" Kiba berdecak sambil menyikut Shikamaru pelan.

"_Nothing_."

Kiba mendengus sebal. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, bukan berarti dia selalu tahan. Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada satu-satunya gadis di grup mereka. "Lalu, Hinata-chan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Um, ano, aku juga harus pulang ke rumah untuk membantu Neji nii-san menyiapkan acara pertunangannya," jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Oh, ternyata dia jadi tunangan juga ya. Heh Suke, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktu panjang mu dengan bersemedi di kantor lagi seperti tahun kemarin?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Lalu?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Maksudmu pulang ke rumah orang tua mu?" Kiba bertanya dengan antusias, baru kali ini ia tertarik dengan hal yang akan di lakukan temannya ini.

"Hn."

"Hey, tumben kau pulang? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan mu yang ada di sini?"

"Ku serahkan pada wakil ku."

"Seorang Sasuke Uchiha pulang ke rumah saat liburan adalah hal langka. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam tiba - tiba bertanya.

"Hn. Ada proyek baru di Konoha."

"Cih, urusan bisnis lagi. Aku bingung dengan otakmu Suke yang hanya memikirkan soal perusahaan dan perusahaan. Kapan kau bisa punya pacar? Ingat umur bro, mau sampai kapan kau jadi bujang lapuk begini hah?!" Kiba mencibir, ia benar – benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hihihi, sudah sudah. Lalu rencana musim panas Kiba-kun bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam.

"Lusa aku akan pergi ke Oto untuk membawa Akamaru mengikuti kompetisi anjing pintar," jawab Kiba dengan antusias.

"Dan yang ada di otak mu hanyalah anjing," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu?" Kiba menantang Sasuke sambil sedikit melotot ke arah sang Uchiha. "Itu kan memang hobiku dan Akamaru itu bukan anjing sembarangan. Aku yakin ia pasti memenangkan kompetisi itu."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya itu jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku harus pergi menghadap dosen sekarang. Ayo Hinata chan, jaa ne." Kiba menarik Hinata pergi dan mereka pun berjalan berdua meninggalkan kelas.

Shikamaru ikut bangkit dan melirik ke Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang lain pergi. "Hm, Sasuke. Aku juga harus pulang. Jaa."

"Hn."

Semua tugasnya telah ia laporkan pada sang dosen. Kini Sasuke tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Namun, sebelum itu ia harus mampir ke Supermarket karena persediaan tomat nya sudah habis.

'Hn, mungkin 3 kg tomat cukup untuk persediaan selama seminggu ke depan,' batinnya.

Setelah Sasuke membayar semua belanjaannya, kini ia berniat untuk pulang. Namun saat Sasuke hendak menuju parkiran mobil, tiba - tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"Ittai, aduh belanjaanku," jawab seseorang.

"Hn, kalau jalan lihat – lihat," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Gomen ne, aku kewalahan membawa belanjaan ini," jawab sang pria yang sedang membereskan belanjaannya yang jatuh.

Saat sang pria hendak meminta maaf lagi pada orang yang telah ia tabrak, tanpa sengaja kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Safir bertemu dengan onyx. Biru bertemu hitam.

"Ano, sekali lagi maafkan saya ya." sang pria memecah keheningan. Refleks, kedua mata itu saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hn, dobe," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Apa? Dobe? Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan dobe?" sang pria mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang di panggil dobe. Namun tak ada siapapun di parkiran itu, hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau," tunjuk Sasuke dengan nada pasti.

Kini ia mulai kesal dengan penuturan sang pemuda yang terkesan dingin dan seenaknya saja memanggil namanya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Apa kau bilang? Dobe? Aku bukan dobe, teme! Aku punya nama! Jangan pernah panggil aku dobe, teme!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku teme." Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, baru kali ini ia menemukan pemuda yang bisa ia jahili.

"Hah, kau ini. Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat dengan orang minim ekspresi muka datar seperti kau!"

Seketika itu, sang pria langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tempat parkir. Sasuke hanya mengamatinya dari belakang, sampai ia menjalankan mobilnya dan menjauh.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian**

Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha memang agak jauh, membutuhkan waktu 4 jam lamanya jika menggunakan mobil. Dan kini, Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha, kampung halamannya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Wah Sasuke, akhirnya kau pulang juga nak. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini memakai baju sederhana namun terlihat elegan berwarna lavender muda, rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan terurai. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona akan kecantikannya.

"Baik, Kaa-san." jawab Sasuke sembari memeluk ibunya.

"Hn. Kau sudah besar ya, Otouto." jawab seorang pria dengan fisik yang hampir sempurna persis dengan sang adik, Sasuke. Sayangnya, ia sudah keriput. Sasuke adalah satu – satunya adik yang dimiliki oleh Itachi, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Semenjak kecil teman bermain Itachi adalah adiknya, setiap waktu mereka pasti terlihat selalu bersama. Namun lima tahun yang lalu, mereka harus saling berpisah karena Itachi harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di London, Inggris. Sedangkan Sasuke ia lebih memilih melanjutkan SMA nya di Suna hingga sekarang.

"Aku bukan adik kecilmu lagi, baka Aniki." jawab Sasuke ketus. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Aniki hanya tersenyum mengejek. Dan Mikoto, ibu dari kedua anak ini hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Suke?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya dari belakang.

"Baik, Tou-san."

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu nak. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Kaa-san akan memasak makanan yang spesial untuk kalian."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Haduh, kalian ini."

Semuanya berpisah dengan tujuan masing - masing. Fugaku ke ruang keluarga, Itachi ke halaman belakang, Mikoto ke dapur, sedangkan Sasuke, ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke segera menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai dua. Tulisan 'Only men' tertera pada pintu kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke semua sudut kamar.

'Masih seperti dulu,' batin Sasuke.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kasur empuk di depannya dan berbaring menikmati suasana kamar yang telah lama ia tinggal. Masih pukul tiga, mungkin ia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam.

* * *

**Pukul 18.30**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya lalu beranjak untuk menyiapkan baju ganti yang akan dipakainya setelah mandi nanti. Namun ketika ia hendak memasuki kamar mandi, tiba - tiba suara lagu terdengar. Sasuke ingat betul bahwa dari tadi ia belum menyalakan radio atau lagu apapun di kamarnya. Lalu berasal dari mana suara itu? Dengan rasa penasaran, ia mencari sumber kebisingan yang sedari tadi mengganggu telinganya. Dan kini ia berdiri menghadap balkon kamarnya.

'Siapa yang memutar lagu sekeras ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka balkon kamarnya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana masakan Kaa-san, Suke? Masih enak kan?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Baik. Tahun ini banyak perusahaan Suna yang mengajukan kerja sama."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, persiapkan dirimu. Setelah lulus nanti, kau akan dipindahan ke pusat."

"Bukankah sudah ada Aniki?"

"Tou-san akan berhenti mengurusi perusahaan, jadi ku serahkan pada kalian berdua."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

**Di kamar Sasuke**

Saat Sasuke tengah membaca salah satu koleksi komik yang ada di kamarnya, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Hey baka Otouto, lama tak jumpa," sapa Itachi yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik pada kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Hah, kau ini memang belum berubah ya. Masih bersikap jutek, termasuk pada Aniki mu yang ganteng ini."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sifat Anikinya ini memang merepotkan, dasar narsis. "Ada apa kau kesini?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Hanya ingin bertanya, hobi mu masih dance kan?"

"Hn."

"Kebetulan, tiga minggu yang akan datang akan ada kompetisi dance se-Jepang." jawab Itachi pasti, ia tahu benar semua hobi adik kecilnya ini. Ia juga masih ingat saat Sasuke duduk di bangku SMP ia telah memenangkan banyak kompetisi dance.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa kau akan tertarik dengan kompetisi ini. Lagi pula kemampuan mu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Hitung-hitung mencari hiburan, Suke."

"Hn."

"Jika kau berminat, hubungi aku. Batas pendaftarannya sampai minggu depan lho." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hn." Sasuke memang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk vacuum sementara dari dunia dance karena kini ia ingin fokus dulu pada perusahaan yang tengah ia handle.

Saat Itachi hendak pergi keluar kamar, tiba - tiba Sasuke bertanya.

"Aniki tahu siapa orang yang menyalakan musik sekeras ini?" Sasuke menutup komik yang barusan ia baca dan beralih menatap kakaknya.

Ya sedari tadi rupanya Sasuke masih mencari tahu siapa orang gila yang tengah memutar lagu dengan volume maksimum malam - malam begini. Jujur saja, suara itu sangat mengganggu acara istirahatnya.

"Oh itu, dia tetangga kita. Mereka pindah ke sini dua tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya mereka itu partner kerja Tou-san." jelas Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa mereka menyalakan musik sekeras itu? Mengganggu saja."

"Entahlah, keluarga Namikaze itu jarang ada di rumah. Tapi semenjak anak mereka pulang, ya begini lah jadinya." jelas Itachi sembari berdiri di depan pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kau harus menegur mereka Aniki." balas Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Tegur saja sendiri." Itachi menjawab ketus dan pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Kuso!"

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu usai, Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sudah berjam - jam musik itu mengalun dengan keras. Seorang manusia itu pasti punya batas kesabaran bukan? Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk melabrak dan memaki – maki orang yang dengan beraninya menganggu ketenangannya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah mantap menuju pintu balkon kamarnya, ia berani bersumpah bahwa siapapun orang itu, tak peduli presiden sekalipun ia akan tetap membuat dia menyesal dan meminta maaf dengan posisi berlutut dihadapannya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seringainya melebar.

Dengan mantap ia membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan musik itu pun makin menggema di telinga Sasuke. 'Hanya orang aneh yang akan menyalakan musik sekeras ini.' batin Sasuke.

Di tangan Sasuke kini sudah tergenggam beberapa benda keras yang entah ia dapat dari mana, seringainya makin melebar saat ia mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melemparkan semua benda tak berdosa itu pada jendela kamar milik sang target. Kini ia berpose ala seorang pemain baseball handal, namun entah apa yang terjadi padanya tiba – tiba semua benda keras itu terjatuh berhamburan disamping kakinya. Ia terpana, ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang mungkin sedang menari - nari di balik tirai jendela nya. Ia hanya terpaku mengamati gerakan dari bayangan seseorang yang terlihat anggun dan selaras dengan lantunan musik.

Refleks, tubuh Sasuke menegang namun tak lama ia ikut bergerak - gerak kecil mengikuti alunan lagu.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerakan seseorang di dalam sana. Gerakan yang menurutnya sangat indah walau hanya melihat bayangannya saja. Tiba – tiba orang yang sedang di perhatikannya itu mendadak diam, karena takut ketahuan akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu balkon kamarnya.

Benar dugaan Sasuke, orang itu mulai membuka tirai jendela nya. Untung saja Sasuke jenius, jadi dia tidak akan ketahuan jika ia sedang menguntitnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah ia perhatikan. Seorang pria dengan rambut yang berantakan berwarna kuning mencolok berpadu dengan kulit tan nya yang terlihat begitu eksotis. Dan mata itu, mata biru cerah yang sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan warna kulit nya.

Orang yang seminggu lalu ia temui kini dipertemukan kembali. Entah mengapa penampilannya kali ini begitu mempesona hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Hatinya seolah berdesir halus kala melihat targetnya tengah menikmati belaian lembut angin malam, rambutnya menari – nari keatas hingga membuat wajah manis itu terlihat lebih jelas dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke terpaku untuk kedua kalinya. Mata biru indahnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, senyum tulus terukir jelas di bibir mungilnya. Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat.

Perlahan – lahan iris safir indah itu terlihat, menatap kesekeliling balkon kamarnya. Angin malam bertambah kencang dan sosok itu merapatkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hatinya kecewa saat sosok itu memasuki kamarnya, mendapati seluruh lampu yang tadinya bersinar terang telah meredup dan itu berarti ia telah tidur.

Keluar dari persembunyiannya Sasuke menatap lama pintu balkon kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Melakukan hal yang sama, seluruh kamarnya telah gelap hanya sinar rembulan yang menerangi suasana hangat kamarnya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah agak merona. Dengan perlahan, kedua matanya mulai menutup. Ia tidur dengan senyum masih terukir di bibirnya. Malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah, ia tahu itu dan ia juga tahu bahwa pikirannya, hatinya dan mimpinya akan kedatangan seorang penghuni baru dan orang itu adalah dia.

Ia tahu momen liburannya kali ini akan sangat berbeda, mungkin berlama – lama di kampung halaman tak masalah kan? Perusahaan? Tak usah difikirkan, kan ada Kakashi tangan kanannya. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja, ya untuk saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya ucapkan banyak - banyak terimakasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fic saya... hihi**

**Tapi maaf ya kalo fic nya masih abal - abal maklum, masih newbie..**

**Dan skali lagi maaf jika saya hanya bisa mempublish ini fic sebulan sekali karena terhambat dengan kuliah,**

**Dan terimakasih juga untuk Onee-chan ku tercinta "Hanawa Seika" sekaligus teme ku sayang karena udah mau membeta dengan penuh kesabaran hehe :* (*^^*)**

**Selamat menikmati...! *^▁^***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alarm dari jam wekernya berbunyi. Dengan enggan ia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya seraya mematikan sumber pengganggu tidurnya. Pantas saja langit sudah terlihat cerah, rupanya sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Hah, jika mengingat kejadian semalam Sasuke jadi senyum – senyum sendiri.

Saat beranjak dari ranjangnya bukannya langsung mandi Sasuke malah membuka lebar – lebar pintu balkonnya. Menghirup udara pagi dalam – dalam adalah salah satu hobinya saat bangun tidur.

'Udara di sini masih sejuk rupanya,' gumamnya.

Melihat keadaan lingkungan sekitar saat pagi hari juga merupakan rutinitas paginya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada pintu balkon yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya. Ia berharap bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. Namun melihat keadaan ruangan di seberangnya yang terlihat kosong dengan tirai dan jendela terbuka, ia tahu bahwa sosok itu sudah tak ada di kamarnya.

Sasuke mendengus, rupanya ia benar – benar sudah terjerat akan pesonanya. Padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengannya dua kali. Hah.. jika terlalu lama dipikirkan bisa – bisa ia gila sendiri. Sasuke mengulas senyum terakhir sambil menatap kamarnya dan segera beranjak mandi.

* * *

Hari ini ia berencana untuk jalan – jalan di sekitar kota Konoha. Yah terlalu lama berkutat dengan dokumen – dokumen itu sedikit banyak membuatnya jenuh. Refreshing sedikit tak apalah. _Well_, sekarang Sasuke sudah rapih seperti biasa. Waktunya sarapan bersama setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di Suna.

"Kaa-san, Aniki mana?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"Dia sudah ke kantor tadi pagi, berangkat dengan Tou-san," jawab Mikoto sembari memasak omelet tomat kesukaan anak bungsunya.

"Hn."

Suasana sarapan kali ini begitu tenang, hanya terdengar dentingan kecil dari peralatan makan yang tengah mereka gunakan. Menu hari ini omelet tomat, salad tomat dan jus tomat. Hah, Kaa-sannya memang orang yang paling mengerti akan makanan favoritnya ini. Sasuke begitu lahap menyantap sarapannya, ia benar – benar rindu dengan masakan Kaa-sannya.

"Hari ini ada kegiatan di luar kah?" tanya Mikoto sembari meminum teh hijaunya.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan – jalan saja Kaa-san," balas Sasuke yang kini tengah menyantap salad tomatnya.

"Ah begitu, pulanglah sebelum makan malam, nak," pinta Mikoto menatap anaknya lembut.

"Hn."

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di toko buku dan sudah hampir dua jam ia berada di sana, namun nampaknya tak ada satupun buku yang menarik minatnya. Sebelum pulang mungkin singgah sebentar di café langganannya dulu tak ada salahnya.

Kini dihadapannya sudah tersedia secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya, walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang menemani tapi ia menikmati kesendiriannya sembari menebar pandangan keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan kota kelahirannya. Matanya tak henti - henti mengagumi langit sore yang masih terlihat cerah.

"Ne Gaara, bagaimana persiapan kompetisinya? Hadiahnya harus menarik lho ya." terdengar seseorang berbicara, dari volume suaranya itu berasal dari meja sebelah.

'Eh suara ini, apa dia ada di disini? Ah mana mungkin,' batin Sasuke seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau tak akan kecewa Naru-chan," balas pria lainnya.

Sepertinya jika didengar dari pembicaraan mereka barusan, mereka hanya berdua saja. Ia berharap suara yang ia dengar saat ini adalah objek hatinya saat ini.

"Haha bagus deh. Aku pegang kata-kata mu Gaara-kun. Ne Gaara, pemandangan disini indah juga ya. Sudah lama aku meninggalkan kota ini." balas ia lagi.

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke samping, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ternyata benar, kata hatinya selalu benar. Orang yang semalam ia temui kini ada di samping mejanya tengah duduk santai sembari mengobrol dengan pria berambut merah maroon entah siapa itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Naruto yang tengah menikmati Chococino Coffee Cream nya menolehkan pandangannya ke samping tepat dimana Sasuke berada. Safir bertemu Onyx.

Saling menatap satu sama lain, terpaku untuk menyelami keindahan dari masing – masing iris. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis nan hangat namun masih sempat terlihat oleh Naruto, ia masih setia memandang Naruto.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang barusan ia nikmati ke arah sampingnya. Ia kaget. Ia baru ingat akan wajah Sasuke yang minggu kemarin ia temui, orang aneh bin menyebalkan yang seenak dengkulnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus geli, sebegitu tampan kah ia sampai – sampai 'Dobe-nya' terkaget – kaget begitu. Sedangkan Gaara yang berada di depan Naruto kaget dengan reaksi si blonde barusan.

"Oi Naru, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Gaara cemas.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Ah Gaara, tak apa kok. Ini minumannya agak asin hehehe." Naruto nyengir aneh.

"Hah kau ini, ada – ada saja. Tunggu akan kupesankan yang baru," tanggap Gaara sembari melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

Untuk memastikan bahwa matanya tidak rabun, Naruto menolehkan lagi pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ia mengernyit tak suka sekaligus sebal saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang barusan ia lihat benar – benar orang itu dan seketika perasaan sebal itu muncul lagi saat matanya menangkap pergerakan bibir Sasuke, 'Dobe' oh jangan lupakan juga seringai menyebalkan Sasuke barusan. Ok, ia benar – benar kesal sekarang. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya kemudian meletakkannya asal di atas meja kemudian menggait tangan Gaara untuk segera keluar dari café. Ia benar – benar tak kerasan jika harus berlama – lama di dalam sana.

Korban tarikan Naruto hanya bisa meronta tak berdaya sembari mendumel saat semua perkataannya tak ada yang digubris sama sekali oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Padahal ia baru saja akan memesan minuman baru untuk Naruto, haduh hari ini tingkah Naruto sangat aneh.

"Kita pergi saja Gaara, aku tak kerasan berada di dalam sana lama – lama," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Gaara hanya bisa geleng – geleng melihat sikapnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kedua pria yang baru saja meninggalkan mejanya. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di balik wajah stoic nya. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi, Dobe,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha

Kini keluarga Uchiha tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, baru kali ini mereka berkumpul bersama lagi setelah sekian lama. Keadaan sekitar begitu kalem dan tenang, masing – masing diantara mereka tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Itachi yang posisinya sedang tiduran di sofa tengah bermain game di gadget kesayangannya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebrang Itachi sedang sibuk streaming Youtube tentang cara membuat pizza tomat. Sedangkan Fugaku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mikoto tengah sibuk menonton berita mengenai pembantaian yang akhir – akhir ini sering terjadi di kota – kota besar.

"Besok kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Namikaze," ucap Fugaku tiba – tiba ditengah kegiatannya.

Seketika Itachi, Sasuke dan Mikoto menatap Fugaku sekilas. "Hn," jawab Uchiha bersaudara bersamaan cuek, sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa geleng – geleng ria mendengar jawaban kedua anaknya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun kedua Uchiha junior ini masih terjaga. Mereka tengah menikmati suasana malam hari dengan hawa yang cukup dingin di halaman belakang, keduanya tengah berkutat dengan pikiran masing – masing. Suara alunan lagu dengan tempo yang cukup cepat menggema di sekitar mereka, tak perlu mencari tahu siapa pelaku gila yang sudah memutar lagu keras – keras di malam hari begini.

"Kompetisi dance itu akan diselenggarakan dimana, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kalo gak salah sih di Oto. Kenapa? Tertarik?" Itachi melirik pada Sasuke sejenak.

"Hn. Persyaratannya?"

"Tak ada persyaratan khusus. Kau boleh menampilkan gaya dance sesukamu, dengan batas waktu 30 menit dan berpasangan." Itachi memang bukan salah satu panitia dari ajang kompetisi dance itu, tapi ia adalah salah satu donator sekaligus pengawas dari acara tersebut. Karena itu dia tahu cukup banyak.

"Dengan wanita?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mau dengan pria atau waria sekalipun tak akan ada yang melarang." Seketika Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya. Apa – apaan jawabannya itu menyebalkan sekali. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke barusan. Hah, ia rindu menggoda adik kecilnya ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ketus seraya beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dengan Itachi mengekor dibelakangnya.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Namikaze

Rambut kuning cerah jabrik, tubuh mungil dengan balutan jaket berwarna oranye yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tampaklah kaos hitam polos didalamnya, celana jeans panjang dengan warna serupa kaos hitamnya, sepatu sneakers berwarna putih bersih menutupi kakinya. Naruto menatap penampilannya di depan cermin kamarnya, jangan lupa dengan senyuman atau mungkin terlihat seperti cengiran terpatri jelas di wajah manisnya (?). Perfecto. Kini ia bisa percaya diri seperti biasanya.

"Naru, kau sudah siap nak? Sebentar lagi tamu akan datang." Terdengar teriakan Kushina dari lantai bawah.

"Iya Kaa-san. Bentar lagi," jawab Naruto tak kalah keras. Hah, pagi – pagi begini sudah perang teriakan. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang Kaa-san tadi malam. Entah mengapa Kaa-sannya begitu antusias saat tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha hari ini akan datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Seperti akan kedatangan tamu agung saja pikir Naruto aneh. Mau siapa kek yang datang nanti ke rumahnya, ia akan tetap tampil sesempurna mungkin karena tampilan adalah nomor satu bagi Naruto Namikaze.

Terdengar suara bel mengalun di seluruh penjuru rumah besar nan megah milik keluarga Namikaze. Minato yang tengah membaca koran di ruang keluarga pun harus menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa yang kiranya tengah bertamu ke kediamannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Fugaku. Ayo masuk," sambut Minato sang kepala keluarga saat melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Wah wah, tamu agung sudah datang. Bagaimana kabarmu, Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil memeluk sahabat lamanya.

"Baik Kushi-chan. Oh iya, perkenalkan ini anakku yang kedua, Sasuke. Dia baru pulang dari Suna." Mikoto memperkenalkan anak bungsunya.

"Sudah besar kau nak, tampan lagi. Pasti banyak gadis yang menyukai mu ya, Suke." Puji Kushina saat menyapa Sasuke, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Haha, aku juga akan memperkenalkan anakku satu - satunya. Sayang, tolong panggilkan dia ya," kata Minato sambil masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk sembari menunggu anak dan istrinya datang sementara Kushina segera beranjak ke lantai dua untuk memanggil sang anak.

Kelimanya tengah asyik berbincang – bincang, yah walaupun baru pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi keluarga mereka memang sudah akrab dari lama. Maklum, mereka berempat sudah menjadi sahabat lama semenjak di SMP hingga sekarang. Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat Kushina bersama anak semata wayangnya menghampiri mereka.

"Nah semua, perkenalkan ini anakku yang paling tampan nan manis, Naruto," ucap Kushina seraya membawa Naruto menuju ruang tamu.

"Wah Naru-chan, kau manis sekali," puji Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mencubit pipi tembemnya.

Naruto kesal, kenapa semua orang senang sekali menganggapnya manis. Dia kan 'tampan', pikirnya narsis. "A...arigatou Mikoto ba-san," jawab Naruto gugup juga sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Semuanya mengangguk serempak membenarkan pernyataan Mikoto, apalagi Kushina sangat terlihat bahagia saat melihat anak kesayangannya menuruni kecantikannya. Hah, dasar keluarga narsis. "Naru-chan, perkenalkan ini Itachi dan adiknya, Sasuke," jelas Kushina menunjuk kedua Uchiha junior yang di balas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Naruto menatap keduanya seraya tersenyum dan mengangguk saat menatap Itachi. Namun saat pandangannya tepat mengenai Sasuke ia hanya mengulas seringai. "Halo, salam kenal Itachi nii dan Sasu teme," sapa Naru dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut dengan panggilan Naruto pada Sasuke, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar julukannya.

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan. Wah-wah, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Panggilan sayang kalian unik," komentar Itachi jahil. Ya Itachi tahu bahwa akhir – akhir ini Sasuke sering memandang balkon kamar Naruto dan ia juga tahu isi hati adik kecilnya itu. Apa sih yang tak ia tahu soal Sasuke, pikir Itachi.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menatap Itachi yang masih menyeringai. "Eh tidak-tidak, kami baru beberapa kali bertemu kok," sanggah Naruto kelabakan.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu usai, Naruto segera pamit untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya untuk memberi makan ikan-ikan kesayangannya. Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dari kejauhan, ia ingin bertemu dengannya juga menyapanya.

"Maaf, saya permisi ke toilet," ucap Sasuke meminta izin.

Kushina yang baru saja tiba dari dapur dengan dua buah toples berisi kue kering di tangannya menjawab, "Oh ya silahkan. Suke tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini lalu belok kanan, toilet ada di sebelah dapur," jelas Kushina.

Ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera beranjak pergi ke arah yang dimaksud. Namun siapa sangka itu hanya akal – akalannya saja agar ia bisa menemui Naruto.

Dari jauh ia mengamati pemuda pirang itu, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kini muncul. Tuhan benar – benar berpihak padanya, sudah tiga hari berturut – turut mereka dipertemukan sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh. "Dobe," sapa Sasuke dari jauh. Tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tampaknya si Naru sedang melamun."Do-be-chan," sapa Sasuke lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Naruto masih tak menjawab, rupanya ia terlalu asyik melamun. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, menatap diam pada kolam mini didepannya. Merasa diacuhkan dengan jahilnya Sasuke mencipratkan air kolam ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh, hujan ya?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke mendengus, ternyata ia tak salah memberikan julukan dobe pada Naruto. "Hn, dobe."

Naruto terlonjak kaget, suara baritone ini milik orang menyebalkan itu. Segera ia menoleh ke samping dan terkaget – kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "Hie…teme! Kenapa ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" teriak Naruto.

Menutup kedua telinganya, suara Naruto benar – benar luar binasa cemprengnya. "Sejak kau melamun. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tak ada," ujarnya ketus.

Ia tak suka jika melihat Naruto murung begini, ia lebih senang melihat tingkahnya yang aktif dan terkenal cerewet tidak bisa diam. Mungkin sedikit menjahilinya tak ada salahnya kan? "Dobe."

"Gah, teme! Kau kenapa sih memanggil namaku begitu hah?! Bukankah kau sudah tahu namaku tadi?! Dan kenapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana?!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sembari meremas rambutnya kesal.

Tak disangka moodnya begitu cepat berubah. Benar – benar penuh kejutan. "Dobe itu lebih cocok untukmu. Mungkin sudah jodoh, makanya selalu dipertemukan," jawab Sasuke beruntun dengan percaya diri.

Naruto memutar mata bosan."Terserah kau saja lah teme."

Keduanya terdiam tak ada perdebatan lagi, suara gemericik air mengalun disekitar. Angin pagi masih terasa sejuk menyentuh kulit keduanya kicauan burung bersahutan satu sama lain. Merasa jengah dengan suasana, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "Oi Dobe, kusarankan jika malam – malam jangan memutar lagu keras – keras."

Kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir tak jelas. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja, maklum sedang latihan," jawab Naruto.

"Hn? Latihan apa?" tanyanya lagi pura – pura tak tahu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Latihan dance."

"Memangnya kau bisa dance, huh?" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke meremehkan. "Huh, kau belum tahu saja Teme kemampuan ku seperti apa. Aku ini bukan kau yang hanya bisa mengejek orang," jelas Naruto sembari memeletkan lidah.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Benarkah? Tak percaya aku. Lalu kenapa mukamu tadi masam begitu?"

Mendengar hal itu, lagi – lagi Naruto menundukkan kepala. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Sasuke, tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya sedikit berbagi pikiran pada orang lain. "Aku.. aku bingung dengan kompetisi nanti. Jujur, aku belum punya pasangan dance," terang Naruto kalut.

"Denganku saja." balas Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Naruto kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan, apa ia bercanda barusan. "_Nani_? Denganmu? Memangnya kau bisa dance, teme?" selidik Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn."

Walaupun ia ragu dengan jawaban yang ia berikan, tapi melihat keseriusan dari jawabannya Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak berbohong padanya. 'Masa iya, seorang Sasuke teme yang tak punya ekspresi sepertinya bisa dance? _Impossible_,' batin Naruto.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Aku serius dobe. Kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kembali ke ruang tamu namun sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajunya dan otomatis menahan langkahnya.

"Bisa kau buktikan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, ia balas menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut. "Besok, tunggu aku di taman kota pukul 09.00," jelas Sasuke lalu pergi.

'Semoga si Teme berkata jujur.'

Taman Kota pukul 09.10

Seseorang dengan setelan baju kasual berwarna hitam dan putih terlihat tengah berlari – lari di sekitar taman kota. Rambut kuning jabrignya terbang dan tambah berantakan ketika angin pagi menerbangkannya. Capek berlari, ia membungkukkan badannya dengan berpangku tangan pada lutut.

'Haduh gawat aku telat, pasti si Teme udah nunggu lama nih,' batin Naruto sambil menebarkan pandangannya dan berlari lagi.

Saat Naruto tiba di tengah taman, dengan nafas yang masih memburu ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari orang yang telah membuat janji dengannya kemarin. Namun sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya tak ada dimanapun. Akhirnya ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dekat air mancur.

Semilir angin sejuk menghampirinya, membelai rambut pirangnya sekaligus menggelitik pipi tembemnya. Seakan terbawa suasana, Naruto hampir saja tertidur di bangku taman jika ia tidak mendengar lantunan lagu keras menggema tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada. Ia tahu betul lagu ini, lagu yang selalu ia putar setiap malam untuk latihan dance.

"Eh, kita ke sana yuk. Ada cowo ganteng lagi dance lho," ajak seorang perempuan pada temannya yang berada di samping tempat duduk Naruto. Tidak hanya kedua perempuan itu, hampir semua pengunjung taman kota berkumpul di satu titik tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Karena penasaran, Naruto mencoba untuk mendatangi kerumunan tersebut, masuk ke dalam kerumunan warga. Dempet sana dempet sini, dorong sana dorong sini, semuanya seakan tak mau memberinya jalan sedikitpun. Usahanya tak sia-sia karena kini ia berhasil melewati kerumunan yang kini pasti semakin padat, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok pria dengan dandanan cool tengah menari hip hop di depannya.

Naruto's POV

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar perkataan perempuan tadi aku jadi tertarik dengan pertunjukan dadakan itu. Sambil menunggu si Teme itu datang tak ada salahnya kan jika aku menonton sebentar. Ya ampun, haruskah aku ikut – ikutan berdesak – desakan dengan mereka? Apa boleh buat. Hah, lama-lama badanku bisa remuk jika terus terdesak begini.

Huh akhirnya bisa lolos juga, tapi tunggu… lagu inikan, lagu yang sering ku putar untuk latihan. Nah lho, gerakan itu kan, gerakan ku! Tapi siapa dia? Dari mana dia tahu dari gerakan itu?! Argghh! Siapa sih dia, pake acara di masker segala wajahnya. Kaos oblong putih, jaket hitam, bawahan training hitam, mata hitam kelam dan rambut berwarna biru tua agak kehitaman dengan bentuk yang, agak aneh? Tapi kok rambutnya kayak pernah liat ya? Tapi dimana?

End POV

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi pertunjukan dance si pria misterius itu sudah selesai. Warga yang dari tadi berkerumun padat di sekelilingnya satu persatu pergi menjauh, namun Naruto masih saja berdiri sendiri dengan pikirannya yang entah sudah melayang kemana.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, dobe?" tanya seseorang dari belakang dan sukses membuyarkan pikirannya.

Mendengar suara baritone itu, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan wajah cemberut. "Heh, teme. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" ucap Naruto sambil tangan bersidekap pada dada.

"Dari tadi, jam sembilan," jelas Sasuke datar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

'Jam sembilan apanya, dari tadi saja aku tak melihat dia di sekitar sini,' batin Naruto mencak – mencak. "Hah? Bukannya yang telat itu kamu ya teme. Aku dari tadi nunggu kamu tahu," balas Naruto kesal mendelik pada Sasuke.

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius. Wajah Naruto kali ini benar – benar lucu, andai saja tadi ia membawa kamera. "Oh ya? Bagaimana dance ku tadi?" tanya Sasuke masih tersenyum.

Bingung, perasaan dari tadi dia belum melihat pertunjukan dance apapun dari si teme, kecuali pemuda misterius yang berani – beraninya menjiplak style dancenya. "Dance yang mana? Aku belum lihat apa-apa tuh," jawab Naruto menatap heran Sasuke.

Memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Pemuda pirang ini benar – benar dobe atau memang ia tak mengenalinya. "Baru saja kau melihatnya dobe. Kau tidak buta, kan?" ejek Sasuke.

Kesal, lagi – lagi si teme cari gara – gara dengannya. "Tentu saja tidak teme! Kapan kau memulai dance-mu? Aku saja baru bertemu denganmu." Sudah cukup kesabaran Naruto habis, kalau saja ia bukan sedang berada di tengah taman kota yang ramai, mungkin kini ia sudah menyerang Sasuke dengan bogem andalannya.

Tak mau ribut lama – lama, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah masker hitam di balik saku jaket hitamnya dan menggunakannya. Seketika wajah Naruto berubah seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan si blonde, Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah ingat, hn?"

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Ja...jadi, yang tadi itu... Dari mana kau belajar gerakan itu teme?!" tanya Naruto kesal. Belum pernah ia menunjukkan tarian barunya pada siapapun tapi kenapa si teme yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa kali bisa menjiplaknya dengan sempurna.

Masih menyeringai Sasuke menjawab, "Dari seseorang."

"Siapa?!" tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Siapapun orang yang sudah berani mengklaim dan menyebarluaskan gerakan barunya akan ia bunuh saat itu juga.

"Kau," ucap Sasuke datar.

Terbelalak, Naruto benar – benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan."A..apa? Aku? Kok bisa? Bukankah kita baru bertemu beberapa kali ya teme? Kapan aku mengajarimu?" Masa iya dia sendiri yang mengajarinya.

Mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat membeberkan semuanya, "Aku selalu mengamati mu dari balkon kamarku. Setiap malam." Lagi – lagi ia menyeringai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke, "Ja..jadi selama ini, kau penguntit teme! Sejak kapan?!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk – nunjuk muka tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke berpose pura – pura berpikir sejenak, ingin menjahili si blonde. "Sejak aku pulang dari Suna."

"Hah, Sasu teme pantat ayam penguntit orang!" cerca Naruto marah – marah.

Terkekeh sebentar, "Hn, jadi?"

Mendelik sebal, "Apa?" jawabnya sinis.

Haduh, berdebat dengan Naruto itu tidak akan ada habisnya apalagi kalau ia sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. "Hn, Dobe. Kompetisinya?"

Menghela nafas berat, "Apa boleh buat, mulai besok kita latihan teme. Di rumahku," jelas Naruto sambil melangkah pergi. Dari belakang Sasuke tersenyum puas, tidak sia - sia dia menjadi penonton rahasia selama ini.

Di Uchiha Mansion

Sepulang dari taman kota ia segera memasuki mansionnya untuk mencari keberadaan Anikinya. Baru saja Sasuke akan berteriak, ia melihat Itachi tengah bersantai di ruang tengah dengan semangkuk pop corn di tangannya mungkin ia sedang noton drama seperti biasa. "Aniki, mana formulirnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah dan langsung menyambar paksa pop corn di tangan Itachi hingga berpindah tangan.

"Heh baka kau ini main ngeloyor aja, formulir apa sih?" balas Itachi ketus seraya melanjutkan acara menonton film drama kesukaannya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"Dance," ujar Sasuke datar dengan pop corn penuh dalam mulutnya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari tv, Itachi menatap bingung sang adik. "Kau jadi ikut, Otouto? Siapa pasanganmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Si Dobe,"

Mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, Itachi hanya manggut - manggut tersenyum puas. "Ada di meja samping tas laptopku," jelasnya singkat dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar sang kakak dengan pop corn masih setia di tangannya.

Keesokan harinya di Namikaze Mansion

Terdengar suara bel menggema di rumah besar nan mewah itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tengah berada di dapur segera mendatangi pintu utama rumahnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tampilan sederhana berdiri di depan pintunya. "Halo Bibi. Naruto ada?" sapa Sasuke.

Tersenyum melihatnya, "Ah, _ohayou_ Sasuke. Ayo masuk, ia ada di kamarnya." jelas Kushina.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sasuke segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat Naruto berada. Suasana kediaman keluarga Namikaze begitu tenang, sepertinya paman Minato sudah berangkat ke kantor dari tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama mencari terlihat pintu berwarna coklat tua berada di ujung lantai dua ini. Mengetuk pintunya tiga kali menunggu jawaban.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam.

Setelah mendapat izin masuk segera Sasuke membuka kenop pintu kamar sang dobe. Oranye, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. _Well_, cukup luas dan nyaman tapi begitu menyilaukan pikir Sasuke. Setelah menemukan sang partner, Sasuke memasuki kamar itu dan menduduki dirinya di samping si blonde.

Naruto yang tengah bermain game melirik Sasuke sejenak. "Siang sekali teme, aku kira kau akan datang nanti sore." ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," jawab Sasuke memandang layar TV yang penuh dengan game medan perang. Naruto tak menjawab, ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sambil menunggu Naruto memainkan Play Stationnya, Sasuke mencari kesibukan sendiri dengan mengambil salah satu koleksi komik milik Naruto dan membacanya.

"Yes. Aku menang, haha. Ayo teme, kita makan siang dulu baru latihan," ucap Naruto bersemangat dan melangkahkah pergike lantai dasar dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hn."

Mereka segera turun menuju dapur untuk makan siang bersama. Berbagai masakan tersaji di atas meja makan, dengan penuh semangat Naruto mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sang ibu.

Kushina tersenyum dan menggeleng ringan saat melihat anaknya. "Akhirnya kalian turun juga, ayo kita makan. Nah Suke, jangan malu-malu ya. Anggap saja ini rumahmu," ucap Kushina lembut.

"Hn, arigatou Bibi," balas Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya di samping si pirang.

* * *

Sudah seharian Sasuke berada di rumah Naruto, namun dari tadi mereka masih belum juga memulai latihannya. Hampir setengah jam Sasuke mendengarkan ocehan pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang kini tengah menelfon seseorang di sebrang sana. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Sasuke membaca kembali buku komik yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah Gaara, aku akan berjuang. Kau tahu kan seorang Namikaze Naruto tidak mungkin mudah putus asa?" tanya Naruto pada lawan bicaranya di sebrang telfon.

"Aku sudah mendapat partner kok. Tak usah khawatir begitu. Aku pasti menang." jawab Naruto antusias sambil sedikit melirik pada Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Ok lah, sudah dulu ya Gaara. Sampai jumpa nanti." Naruto segera menutup telfonnya dan kini ia sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang mengoceh Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang lain "Sudah selesai, hn?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan namun masih berkutat dengan bacaanya.

Melirik Sasuke, "Maksudmu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

Menatap Sasuke bingung, "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto ketus sembari menutup laptopnya. Sasuke menatap si pirang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun segera ia sibukkan kembali dengan membaca komiknya. Keheningan menyelimuti kembali keduanya. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menuju balkon kamarnya. Menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dibalik pintu kaca. Karena merasa bosan, Sasuke menyimpan komik yang sebenarnya tak ia baca dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar si pirang. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, ia pun meninggalkan komik yang tadi ia baca.

Terdengar alunan suara gitar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Namun Naruto masih terdiam membisu di balik jendela balkon kamarnya.

_Langit mulai senja saat kita duduk bersama_

_Menikmati kebersamaan yang tak mungkin bisa di rasakan lagi_

_Di depan danau kita berpegangan tangan_

_Saling bercerita satu sama lain_

_Berbagi suka dan duka_

_Berbisik satu sama lain_

_Saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah semilir angin_

_Berpelukan dengan saksi sang matahari terbenam_

_Kau hadir dalam hidupku_

_Memberikan kehangatan untukku_

_Mewarnai kehidupan ku_

_Kau membuat ku terjerat, semakin dalam_

_Kau mengikat ku hingga aku tak mampu melepas diriku sendiri_

_Senyuman mu menghangatkan hati ku_

_Mengisi setiap relung di hatiku yang dulu hampa_

Naruto tertegun mendengar suara merdu yang ia ketahui pasti milik Sasuke. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, selain jago dance ia juga pandai memainkan gitar dan suaranya pun seolah-olah membuat relung hati Naruto berdesir lembut dan hangat. Belum selesai Sasuke menyanyikan lagunya, tiba-tiba Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman tulus menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke tertegun sekaligus terpesona dengan senyuman yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia seakan melihat senyuman seorang malaikat yang sengaja diutus Tuhan untuk mengisi kehidupannya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata suaramu merdu juga ya Teme," puji Naruto yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Mendengus geli. "Baru tahu dobe? Suaraku memang sudah merdu dari lahir kali," jawab Sasuke sombong.

"Hah teme! Aku menyesal telah memujimu tadi. Kau menyebalkan!" balas Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Menjahili Naruto memang tak pernanh membuatnya bosan. "Hahaha, kau ini lucu dobe." Sasuke tertawa lepas sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto tertegun karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke tertawa. Ia pun tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

Berhenti tertawa, Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Heh dobe, mau sampai kapan kita main-main?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe, _sorry_ teme. Ayo kita mulai sekarang. Ikuti gerakanku ya, nanti kita mix dengan gerakanmu," jelas Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri siap dengan formasinya.

"Hn."

* * *

Empat jam berlalu, kini mereka tengah duduk di lantai. Peluh bercucuran di kedua pelipis masing -masing. "Hah teme, aku capek. Istirahat dulu ya." ucap Naruto dengan mata tertutup oleh tangan kanannya seraya bersandar pada sofa.

Menghapus keringat pada pelipisnya, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Hn, ku ambilkan minum dulu."

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Naruto, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Membiarkan angin malam yang segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Serasa terbawa suasana, Naruto merebahkan badannya di sofa samping meja belajarnya. Karena terbuai oleh semilir angin yang lembut, Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya tertidur. Hingga Sasuke memasuki kamarnya pun Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dua gelas jus jeruk yang tadi ia bawa ia taruh begitu saja di atas meja belajar si dobe. Merasa hawa sekitar begitu dingin, Sasuke berniat untuk menutup pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Saat Sasuke akan menutup pintu balkon kamar, ia melihat Naruto tengah tertidur lelap di sofa.

Karena tak tega melihat posisinya, Sasuke berniat membangunkan Naruto agar ia bisa pindah ke ranjangnya. "Hei dobe, bangun. Jangan tidur di sini." sambil menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sembari menikmati keheningan yang ada. Ia terpesona akan wajah Naruto yang begitu manis. Peluh keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga leher jenjangnya menambah kesan seksi, hingga Sasuke terpaksa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam dan segera menghilangkan khayalan-khayalan terlarang yang sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Karena tak kunjung bangun akhirnya Sasuke memindahkan Naruto dengan menggendongnya menuju ranjangnya. Ia menurunkan Naruto dengan hati-hati agar ia tak terbangun dan memposisikan Naruto senyaman mungkin. Namun saat Sasuke hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan Sasuke tidak menyangga tubuhnya.

Sasuke kaget dengan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya tiba - tiba. "Hoi dobe, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," perintah Sasuke.

"Uh, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku tak mau disakitinya…" igau Naruto kalut namun masih memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, apa yang terjadi pada 'dobe-nya'. "Dobe, kau kenapa? Ayo ba..." Suara Sasuke terpotong akibat gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik lagi tubuh Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh di samping tubuh Naruto. Sasuke masih shock dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan, namun mendengar igauan Naruto tadi ia segera tersadar dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Naruto untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah Naruto yang masih bermimpi buruk.

Naruto yang tadinya meracau takut kini kembali tenang. Entah karena apa tapi pelukan yang Sasuke berikan memberikannya kehangatan dan ketenangan dalam tidurnya. Menyentuh setiap inci lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna di wajah seorang pemuda yang telah berhasil menjerat hatinya. Sempat ia khawatir saat tahu Naruto bermimpi buruk, tapi melihat wajahnya yang kini damai membuatnya tenang lagi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir mungil itu. Kecupan yang cukup lama namun penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Setelah menyamankan posisi keduanya, Sasuke segera menutup kedua matanya untuk menyusul sang pujaan hati yang sudah berada dalam alam mimpi.

Setelah terlelap, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Naru, Sasuke, kalian masih di dalam?" tanya Kushina.

Karena keadaan kamar Naruto terlihat sepi dan gelap, Kushina memasuki kamar anak semata wayangnya dengan hati-hati dan mulai meraba-raba dinding kamar untuk menyalakan saklar lampu. Seketika kamar Naruto terang, tapi Kushina terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Tiba-tiba senyuman jahil terlukis di wajah cantiknya, Kushina segera mengeluarkan hand phonenya dan mengabadikan momen yang ada. Puas dengan hasil fotonya, Kushina segera menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana. "Halo, Mikoto-chan. sepertinya malam ini Suke akan menginap di rumah kami. Tak apa kan?" tanyanya sambil melirik pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Kushina tersenyum puas setelahnya. Setelah menutup telfon, Kushina segera keluar dari kamar Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan dapat menantu.


	3. Chapter 3

**minna.. maafkan daku yang tidak tahu diri ini karena sudah lupa untuk update cerita yang baru T.T**

**yah mau bagaimana lagi, kesibukan di kampus dan besok harus UAS T-T**

**semoga kawan - kawan sekalian masih ingat dengan cerita saya yang sebelumnya**

***bow***

**terimakasih atas semua review nyaa.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena tak sempat untuk membalas... T_T *deep bow***

**iSelamat Membaca!**

_**~ beta : Hanawa Seika :* ~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Keesokan harinya**

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki kamar yang kini sedang dihuni oleh dua insan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bangun, sengaja tidak beranjak seinci pun dari posisinya karena kini ia sedang menikmati momen-momen indah untuk menatap wajah tenang dari seorang pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sisinya.

Cahaya mentari pagi pun turut serta hadir diantara keduanya, menyapa setiap orang yang terkena akan kilauannya. Angin pagi berhembus melalui celah – celah jendela yang memang sengaja di buka sejak tadi malam hingga membuat suasana kian hangat. Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan – lahan mulai membuka, menampilkan iris biru indah miliknya.

Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak untuk menyamankan penglihatannya, mengamati situasi kamar yang selalu ia tiduri dan memandang sejenak pemuda yang kini ada di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tak menghiraukan orang yang sampai sekarang masih memandanginya Naruto berniat untuk menarik selimut hangatnya lagi dan kembali tidur. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Hiee.. teme! Kenapa kau ada di sini hah?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!" teriak Naruto kalang kabut dan langsung memeriksa badannya takut – takut ia sudah diapa – apakan.

Menutup kedua telinganya rapat – rapat karena takut jadi tuli Sasuke menyeringai, "Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan?"

Menjauh perlahan dari Sasuke, Naruto beranjak berdiri dan menunjuk – nunjuk wajah pemuda yang kini malah duduk santai sambil bersandar pada bantalnya, "Katakan padaku teme, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?! Kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjangku!" Mengacak – acak surai pirangnya, Naruto terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia sangat takut jika kini ia sudah tidak perawan lagi (?)

Menyamankan duduknya sejenak Sasuke lalu memandang Naruto penuh minat. Laki – laki dihadapannya ini memang sungguh tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum dengan semua tingkah bodohnya. Tak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bodoh ini. "Benar kau mau tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam? Aku kecewa kau tak mengingat semua momen kita tadi malam, padahal kau begitu menginginkan aku berada di sampingmu," jawab Sasuke seenaknya tak lupa memasang senyuman yang malah terlihat horror dimata Naruto.

Menutup mulutnya dan mulai berpikiran yang aneh – aneh. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan hal – hal yang telah mereka lakukan semalam, tapi apa benar ia sendiri yang menginginkan Sasuke berada di sampingnya? Oh my, sepertinya Naruto mulai teracuni bualan Sasuke. Menggelengkan kepalanya kasar Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tak percaya padamu teme, kau pasti membohongi ku kan? Jika memang tadi malam kita melaku.." seketika Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan barusan dan buru – buru ia menutup kedua mulutnya dan merutuki diri sendiri betapa bodohnya ia bisa sampe keceplosan seperti itu.

Melihat gelagat aneh Naruto dan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai dan kini ia semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda 'dobe-nya'. "Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu dobe? Apa yang ingin kau katakan barusan, hm? Oh, jangan – jangan kau memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak ya?"

Sukses. Semakin merahlah pipi Naruto mendengarnya. "Diam kau teme, aku tak mengatakan apa – apa kok. Lagipula siapa yang berpikiran tidak – tidak? Aku masih terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu."

"Ha, benarkah? Lalu kenapa mukamu me-me-rah, do-be?"

Kesal digoda oleh Sasuke sedari tadi, Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke yang masih duduk santai di kasurnya dan memukulnya tepat di wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Naruto mulai menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai ia memohon ampun padanya. Entah mengapa bercanda seperti ini dengan Sasuke membuat hatinya begitu hangat dan nyaman, ia tak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan hangat ini.

Merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini akhirnya Naruto menghentikan aksinya namun ia masih diam tak beranjak dari posisi duduknya di perut Sasuke. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memang sedang menatapnya dari tadi, menjulurkan tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto seakan – akan berbagi kehangatan. Tersadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini Naruto segera beranjak dan duduk di samping Sasuke namun tak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong teme dan maaf semalam mungkin aku mengigau hingga menahanmu di sini sampai pagi."

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapan Naruto, mengusap tangan kanannya lembut sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya. "Kau ini bicara apa sih. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dimana pun kau berada. Kau tak perlu sungkan dobe." Tangannya beralih mengusap pipi tembam Naruto hingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Terimakasih teme," Naruto tersenyum tulus, ia sungguh menikmati perilaku Sasuke padanya saat ini. Terasa ada getaran – getaran halus yang kini berdesir di seluruh aliran darahnya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar, "Naruto, Sasuke ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan." Mendengarnya Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dan menatap pintu sejenak, debaran dihatinya tak dapat ia pungkiri. Ia benar – benar tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi jika mereka berdua terus – terusan seperti ini, apalagi dengan sikapnya barusan. Ia takut Naruto marah padanya.

"Iya Kaa-san," jawab Naruto singkat. "Nah teme, ayo kita harus bersiap – siap aku takut Kaa-san terlalu lama menunggu." Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamar berniat mandi. "Ah ya, kau duluan saja." jawab Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto.

* * *

Seusai merapikan kamar dan mandi kedua pemuda ini segera turun untuk sarapan bersama. Setibanya di ruang makan yang memang bersebelahan dengan dapur Naruto menatap suasana rumahnya yang terlihat begitu sepi. Kemana semua orang? Bukankah hari ini hari libur?

"Oi dobe, sepertinya bibi dan paman meninggalkan memo untukmu?" ucap Sasuke yang kini berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa kertas kuning berukuran sedang.

**Naruto anakku sayang, maaf ya Kaa-san dan Tou-san hari ini terpaksa meninggalkan mu di rumah sendirian. Tou-san tiba - tiba harus pergi dinas ke luar kota selama seminggu dan Kaa-san harus menemaninya. Jadi baik – baiklah di rumah ya. Tenang, Kaa-san sudah meminta izin pada Mikoto agar Sasuke bisa menemani mu di rumah selama seminggu jadi kau tak akan kesepian. Semua bahan makanan sudah Kaa-san siapkan jadi tak perlu khawatir.**

**Kami menyayangimu sayang.**

**Kaa-san**

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas membacanya, Kaa-san nya ini bisa - bisanya meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya di rumah dengan orang aneh macam Sasuke lagi. Menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya Naruto segera pergi menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan memo yang tadi ia pegang begitu saja. Melihat gelagat Naruto sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, dengan rasa penasaran Sasuke segera membacanya dan senyuman terpantri di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya ia bisa bersama Naruto selama seminggu penuh. Hanya berdua saja.

"Sudahlah dobe, jangan bersedih. Kau tak akan kesepian bukan?" Sasuke datang dan duduk di hadapan Naruto membawa sarapan paginya

Menatap Sasuke sejenak Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya dengan khidmat, "Sudah biasa aku ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Tapi kalo kau tak keberatan untuk menemaniku disini, aku ucapkan terimakasih." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Hn, setelah ini aku akan pulang dulu untuk membawa perlengkapanku."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan diantara keduanya, masing – masing dari mereka menikmati keheningan dengan sarapan lezat sebagai pendampingnya.

**Di kediaman Uchiha**

Sesuai dengan janjinya, seusai sarapan Sasuke segera mengunjungi rumahnya untuk membawa perlengkapannya dan tak lupa izin pada orang tuanya. Walaupun rumahnya dengan rumah Naruto saling bersebelahan sebagai anak yang baik dan patuh tetap saja ia harus pamit.

Merasa semua perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan sudah lengkap Sasuke segera mencari orang tuanya yang biasanya jam segini mereka berkumpul di halaman belakang.

Melihat Sasuke membawa tas besar dalam genggamannya Itachi mengernyit heran, "Hoi Otouto, dari mana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke segera menuju halaman belakang untuk mencari keberadaan orang tuanya.

Merasa tak ditanggapi Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak, namun melihat sikap adiknya yang begitu terlihat terburu – buru seperti dikejar maling Itachi membuntuti adiknya dan berhenti di dapur yang memang lokasinya bersebelahan dengan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Menatap dari jauh apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dengan orang tua mereka Itachi hanya diam duduk di meja makan sembari memakan buah – buahan yang memang slalu tersedia di atas meja. Melihat adiknya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan hendak melewatinya begitu saja Itachi buka suara. "Oh iya, aku baru dapat kabar. Kompetisi akan dipercepat tiga hari. Jadi waktumu untuk latihan hanya tersisa empat hari lagi Otouto."

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi lalu berkata, "Hn, terimakasih Aniki." Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkah nya tak lupa tas besar dalam gendongannya.

"Mau kemana lagi kau, Otouto? Pindah? Banyak sekali barang yang kau bawa, hm?" tanya Itachi penuh minat. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Baru saja ia sampai di rumah beberapa hari yang lalu dan kenapa ia sudah akan pergi lagi dengan membawa tas besar yang biasa adiknya gunakan jika ia akan pulang ke Suna.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Sasuke menjawab sekenanya tanpa minat. "Pindah ke rumah sebelah, hanya seminggu."

Menaikkan alisnya sebelah Itachi bertolak pinggang, kenapa begitu mendadak? Dan kenapa pula ia punya adik yang tak ada ekspresinya sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ia jadi berfikir bahwa adiknya Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang robot bukanlah manusia. Kadang ia juga penasaran apa yang dulu ibunya idamkan sewaktu mengandung Sasuke.

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke segera pergi menuju rumah Naruto. Tak banyak barang yang ia bawa, ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa pasang baju, perlengkapan mandi dan selebihnya barang yang memang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Menatap pintu putih dihadapannya Sasuke segera menekan bel pintu, tak perlu menunggu lama seseorang telah mempersilakannya masuk.

Awalnya Sasuke kira ia akan sekamar dengan Naruto kenyataannya Naruto telah menyiapkan kamar tamu yang sebelumnya telah ia bersihkan untuk Sasuke tempati. Bukannya apa – apa ia hanya tak mau terlihat gugup jika harus sekamar dengan Sasuke gara – gara kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ne Suke, aku harap kau suka dengan kamar ini. Maaf mungkin tidak sebesar dan senyaman kamarmu."

"Hn, tak apa. Sama saja, yang penting aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Sasuke segera merapikan segala perlengkapan yang ia bawa menuju lemari yang sudah tersedia di sudut kanan kamar. "Aku ke dapur dulu ya, menyiapkan makan siang kita nanti. Kau mau makan apa teme?"

Menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan berpikir. "Apa saja." Mendengarnya Naruto segera beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamar.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, semua perlengkapannya telah tertata rapi dan kini ia hendak menyusul Naruto ke dapur. Ya sedikit membantu memasak tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula ia juga bisa memasak walaupun hanya beberapa masakan sih.

Melihat dari kejauhan rupanya Naruto tengah menyiapkan masakan dan peralatan makan di atas meja makan. Sepertinya semua makanan sudah matang. Hendak membantu Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang kini mencuci tangannya.

Merasa segala sesuatu telah beres, Naruto berniat memanggil Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama. Membalikkan badan kedua sama – sama terkejut. Naruto tak menyangka ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut dengan penampilannya yang terlihat begitu manis dengan apron berwarna merah.

"Ah kukira kau masih di atas teme, ayo kita makan bersama," ajak Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana diantara mereka yang terasa begitu canggung.

"Hn."

Mengambil posisi duduk masing – masing, Naruto mengambil piring dan segera mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauknya lalu menyimpan piring tersebut di hadapan Sasuke. "Terimakasih," ucapnya.

"Tak perlu sungkan teme, jika kurang tambah lagi ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Naruto segera mengisi piringnya sendiri dan keduanya memulai makan seusai berdoa dengan Sasuke pemimpinnya. Sasuke merasa kini mereka seperti sebuah keluarga dimana Sasuke sebagai suami dan Naruto sebagai istrinya (?) hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. Semoga saja apa yang ia inginkan dapat terkabul nantinya.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang agak aneh Naruto mengernyit heran, "Kau kenapa teme? Masakannya tak enak ya?"

Memandang Naruto sejenak Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn? Enak kok, siapa bilang tak enak?"

Senang mendengarnya Naruto segera menghabiskan makanannya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini setiap ia bercengkrama dengan Sasuke jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan. Ia takut terkena serangan jantung mungkin ia perlu periksa ke dokter.

Usai makan siang keduanya segera merapikan dapur. Naruto bertugas mencuci piring sedangkan Sasuke merapikan meja makan. Ia mendekati Naruto, "Terimakasih makanannya dobe, tak ku sangka kau pandai memasak. Aku sempat takut kau akan meracuniku."

Mendengus kesal, kenapa orang yang di sebelahnya ini tak hentinya bersikap menyebalkan. "Huh, awalnya sih aku akan meracunimu dengan racun tikus teme. Tapi jika kau mati duluan maka bagaimana nasib perlombaan dance kita?"

"Ya mungkin saja kau berniat untuk mencari pengganti ku mungkin?"

"Maksudmu? Tak mungkin teme, kita sudah latihan sejauh ini." Merasa pekerjaan mereka sudah beres Naruto mengeringkan kedua tangannya dan menyimpan apron milik ibunya ke tempat semula. Ia beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dengan Sasuke membuntutinya di belakang. Menduduki dirinya di sofa panjang dan menyalakan tv untuk menghilangkan rasa capek dan jenuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa single dan membaca Koran yang memang tersimpan di atas meja. Keduanya terhanyut dalam aktivitas masing – masing, kediaman Namikaze kali ini begitu hening namun mereka nyaman dengan suasana saat ini.

"Sore nanti kita latihan lagi ya dobe," ucap Sasuke membuka suara, namun tak ada jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan. Mengernyitkan dahi pertanda bingung, Sasuke melipat koran yang tengah ia baca. Huh, pantas saja Naruto tak menjawabnya, rupanya ia tertidur dengan keadaan TV masih menyala. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya Naruto kelelahan. Tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, Sasuke berniat untuk memindahkan Naruto menuju kamarnya dengan menggendongnya.

Membuka pintu kamar dengan menggunakan badannya Sasuke membawa Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya menuju ranjangnya dan menuruninya dengan hati – hati. Menyelimutinya secara perlahan takut terbangun, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto memandang teduh wajah orang yang kini sudah bermimpi indah. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium kening Naruto lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi kanannya.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pemuda pirang yang sedari terlelap dalam tidurnya mulai menampakkan iris biru miliknya. Menggeliat sejenak Naruto menguap lebar setelahnya. Melihat jam digital yang tersimpan rapi di atas mejanya Naruto mengerjapkan mata, rupanya ia sudah tidur terlalu lama. Bersiap – siap untuk mandi Naruto seakan teringat jika tadi ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Lalu siapa yang memindahkannya? Apa mungkin Sasuke?

Usai membersihkan diri selama tiga puluh menit, Naruto segera beranjak turun menuju ruang keluarga. Melihat keadaan sekeliling begtu sepi ia mengernyitkan dahi, dimana Sasuke? Ah mungkin ia berada di kamarnya. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto segera pergi ke kamar yang kini di huni oleh Sasuke. Kamar yang letaknya berada di ujung sudut lantai dua ini memiliki pintu berwarna coklat tua, mengintip melalui celah yang ada rupanya benar Sasuke berada di kamarnya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan?

Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela kamarnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini namun yang pasti kini ia sedang melamun. Buktinya Naruto memasuki kamarnya saja ia sampai – sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Berniat untuk menjahilinya, Naruto akan mengagetkan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tak perlu mengendap – endap seperti itu dobe, aku tau kau ada di belakangku," ucapnya tiba – tiba hingga membuat Naruto membeku seketika di tempat. Ia tak menyangka rupanya Sasuke tahu jika ia berada di belakangnya.

Menggaruk belakang tengkuknya tak gatal Naruto nyengir aneh dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang kini masih memandang pemandangan sore di balik jendela. "Hehe, ku kira kau sedang melamun teme. Rupanya…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Menoleh sejenak pada Naruto, "Menurutmu?"

Memandang ke depan mencoba mencari titik dari hal yang tengah dilihat oleh Sasuke, "Menyendiri dengan memandangi indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam." Memandangi momen – momen dimana siang akan berganti malam adalah hal yang sangat Naruto sukai. Ia suka akan pembiasan cahaya yang di sajikan oleh sang mentari. Naruto mencoba merasakan semilir angin sore yang berhembus melalui pori – pori kulitnya, menutup matanya damai dengan senyuman manis terpantri indah di wajahnya. Menatap paras Naruto yang kini mengenai terpaan sinar matahari membuatnya begitu terlihat mempesona. Seakan terhipnotis karenanya Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mulai menjulurkan tangan alabasternya untuk mengusap pipi tembamnya.

Merasakan getaran – getaran halus yang kini menerpa pipinya Naruto melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah mengelus lembut pipinya dan ia pun tak berusaha untuk mengenyahkan tangan putih itu, malahan ia membiarkannya dan menikmati suasana yang ada. Begitu tenang dan nyaman, itulah yang kini mereka rasakan. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu membuka, menatap seseorang yang kini terlihat begitu dekat bahkan mungkin jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa senti saja.

Menyelami keindahan dari masing – masing iris membuat keduanya tak bergeming. Begitu indah mahakarya yang telah diciptakan Tuhan. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kokoh putih yang masih setia mengelus pipinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menampakkan senyuman tulusnya yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

'Tampan,' dari semua kata yang ada di pikirannya, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Naruto merasa wajah pasangan dance-nya itu makin hari makin menawan. Jujur ia memang sudah mengagumi pemuda itu, bukan hanya mengagumi ketampanannya tapi semua hal yang ada pada pemuda itu pasti Naruto kagumi.

Mengulurkan tangan kiri milik Sasuke untuk menyentuh rambut durian miliknya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan perlahan namun intens. Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Sasuke, sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya menghasilkan getaran – getaran aneh dalam hatinya dan jantungnya pun berdegup semakin cepat, namun ia menikmatinya. Ia berharap waktu dapat berhenti untuk sementara, ia ingin merasakan sensasi ini lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke masih meneliti wajah manis itu, mengagumi setiap lekuk indah yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Membelai pelan seakan takut maha karya itu rapuh seketika. Menyentuh kelopak mata yang selama ini ia sukai, mencubit kecil hidung mungil itu, menggelitik pelan pipi tembemnya dan berhenti di sudut bibirnya. Gerakannya yang sempat terhenti kini mulai beraksi lagi. Kini ia menyentuh kedua belah bibir merah itu, mengusapnya perlahan hingga membuat Naruto gugup. Dengan kondisi bibir yang agak terbuka itu membuat Sasuke berpikiran liar. Naruto yang melihatnya tambah gugup dan segera menutup mulutnya rapat. Jemari pucat Sasuke masih mengusap bibirnya, namun kini mulai turun pada dagu mungilnya. Tangan kirinya yang masih mengusap rambut pirang miliknya kini turun perlahan sampai berhenti pada tengkuk lehernya lalu menggelitik pelan hingga membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

Melihat reaksinya membuat Sasuke tambah menyeringai. Seketika ia menarik lembut dagu mungil itu agar mendekat. Kini wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga kedua hidung itu saling bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya seakan menyatu dalam irama. Hangat. Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat membuat Naruto refleks menutup kedua matanya. Kini tangan kananya memeluk pinggang mungil itu agar lebih mendekat. Ia pun mengikuti Naruto dengan memejamkan kedua matanya lalu segera menyentuh bibir merah itu. Tanpa menunggu diperintah Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini, ia tahu ia seharusnya tak menaruh perasaan apapun pada pemuda berambut raven ini namun kenyataan berkata lain, ia telah jatuh dalam pesonanya dan ia tak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratannya dengan mudah. Mengetahui sikap Naruto yang mulai membalas ciumannya membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa pertanyaan yang sempat membuatnya galau telah terjawab. Naruto membalas perasaannya. Dan kini ia telah memutuskan bahwa hari ini, malam ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini juga ia akan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Tak boleh ada satupun yang bisa memilikinya selain Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bahagia sampai langit ke tujuh.

**tobecontinue ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah sempat review, follow dan fav fic ini  
semoga ceritanya tak mengecewakan..  
**_

_._

_._

_._

**my beloved beta : Teme Seika Hanawa :D**

**(hehehe, maafkan aku Onee, aku baru inget harus nuntasin ini fic :D)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Matahari telah bersembunyi di balik peraduannya dan kini giliran sang rembulan yang menggantikan tugas sang mentari untuk menerangi bumi di malam hari. Semilir angin malam menerpa siapa saja yang masih berada di luar rumahnya. Burung hantu mulai saling bersautan dengan sesekali terdengar lolongan serigala. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam namun suasana di kediaman Namikaze – Uzumaki ini masih terlihat dua orang pria tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing – masing, Naruto tengah sibuk dengan video gamenya sedangkan Sasuke sibuk membaca majalah otomotif yang baru terbit tadi pagi.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, dobe. Jangan terlalu larut tidurnya nanti kau sakit. Good Night." Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu membereskan semua buku dan majalah yang sempat ia baca tadi. Meregangkan sejenak otot – otonya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto bernapas lega. Semenjak kejadian tadi sore ia jadi tambah merasa gugup jika ia harus berdekatan dengan lelaki emo itu. Buktinya saat mereka latihan dance tadi saja Naruto selalu membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan mereka harus mengulang semua gerakan dari awal. Padahal selama latihan Naruto jarang sekali membuat kesalahan. Hah, hidupnya akan lebih sulit jika harus seperti ini terus.

Menyimpan video gamenya asal, Naruto segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Terlalu lama bergadang sangatlah tidak bagus untuk kesehatan tubuhnya. Merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk berukuran queen size dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai batas dagu. Ia termenung. Ia tak bisa tidur sekarang, ia bingung. Apakah ia harus menjauhi Sasuke? Tapi setiap ia mencoba untuk menjauhinya hatinya selalu merasa bimbang. Sepertinya ia benar – benar jatuh cinta kali ini. Tapi ia kalut, ia takut semua mimpi buruknya di masa lalu akan terulang lagi. Walaupun Sasuke bukanlah orang itu tapi semua bayang – bayang akan masa lalunya selalu terngiang – ngiang dalam benaknya. Well, sepertinya ia perlu berkeluh kesah lagi pada Gaara.

* * *

Suasana sarapan pagi kali ini begitu senyap seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, tinggal tersisa lima hari lagi untuk Sasuke menginap di rumah Naruto. Menatap pemuda blonde yang sedang menikmati makanannya, ia berpikir bagaimana cara ia mengakui perasaannya pada Naruto? Walaupun kemarin sore mereka berciuman tapi itu belum cukup bagi Sasuke untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia takut jika saat itu Naruto terlalu kaget atas perlakuannya meskipun pada kenyataannya ia membalas ciumannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan memandang balik Sasuke. yang dipandang otomatis terkejut namun tak ia pedulikan dan ia tetap memandang Naruto. "Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu, teme?" tanyanya bingung.

Membereskan alat makannya pertanda sudah selesai Sasuke beranjak untuk mencuci piring, "Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?"

"Ya tak biasa saja, sepertinya kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, ia pun membereskan meja makan dan segera mendekati Sasuke untuk mencuci piring. "Ayahku semalam menelfon ia bilang jika hari ini aku harus menghadiri rapat di perusahaan. Jadi aku mungkin akan pulang telat dan sepertinya kau harus latihan sendiri, dobe."

"Sou ka. Kebetulan siang ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi sepertinya latihannya bisa di tunda sampai besok." Mengeringkan kedua tangannya menggunakan handuk kecil, mereka segera meninggalkan dapur untuk bersiap – siap dengan aktivitas masing – masing.

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi, hn?" Tanya Sasuke tiba – tiba menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang akan memasuki kamar pribadinya. "Bukan siapa – siapa." Melanjutkan pergerakannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke yang masih menatap tempat terakhir Naruto berada.

Memasuki kamarnya Sasuke segera mempersiapkan dirinya, ia tak mau terlambat menghadiri acara rapat penting kali ini. Yah memang bukan rapat antar kolega sih hanya saja hari ini adalah hari dimana ayahnya akan menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai direktur utama pada kakaknya dan dirinya akan menjadi wakil direktur menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Dengan penyerahan jabatan ini otomatis ia akan mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di pusat dan ia akan tinggal lagi di Konoha dengan begitu ia bisa semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Merasa segala sesuatunya sudah beres dan rapi, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze menggunakan mobil kesayangannya dan tak lupa membawa berkas – berkas yang akan di perlukan nanti saat rapat di mulai. Sebelum keluar ia sempat memperhatikan kamar Naruto yang tampak begitu sepi dan begitu pula dengan keadaan sekeliling rumahnya. Huh, apa mungkin ia sudah pergi? Tak mau ambil pusing ia segera pergi ke kediamannya untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Naruto hanya memandangi kepergian Sasuke dengan mobilnya, mengikuti kemana arah mobil itu pergi. Ia benar – benar galau sekarang dan ia butuh seseorang yang bersedia mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Mengabaikan kegalauannya saat ini, Naruto mengambil telfon genggamnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana?" tanpa basa – basi lagi ia bertanya pada seseorang disana.

"_Maafkan aku Naru, ada sedikit kendala di sini. Aku akan sampai di sana mungkin sekitar jam dua belas siang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naru."_

Menghela nafas lelah dan mengacak surai blondenya kasar, "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktir ku makan siang."

Terkekeh salah tingkah, "_No problem, see yaa.."_

Setelah menutup sambungan telponnya Naruto menatap jam digital kamarnya. Aih.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hm.. mungkin main game selama dua jam tak ada salahnya kan?

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang dan kini anak dari pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki sedang berdiam diri di depan rumahnya, tengah menunggu seseorang datang. Setelah puas memainkan segala game yang ada pada video gamenya setengah jam yang lalu, kini ia melanda penyakit bosan akibat menunggu orang yang telah ia tunggu namun sedari tadi tak kunjung datang padahal ia sudah janji jam dua belas akan datang menemuinya.

Terdengar suara pagar rumahnya terbuka dan terlihat mobil Jeep berwarna putih pucat memasuki kawasan rumahnya. Tak perlu mengetahui lagi siapa orang didalamnya ia segera berdiri dari acara duduk – duduk manisnya dan segera mendekati mobil tersebut.

Pemuda tampan dengan tinggi semapai berambut merah pun keluar dari mobil yang baru saja ia gunakan. Berhadapan dengan sosok blonde yang kini memasang muka kesal dengan kedua tangan saling bersidekap di depan dada membuat perasaannya tak enak.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah ia benar – benar tak berani menatap Naruto jika ia sedang marah. "Ne, Naru ma…" belum juga ia menuntaskan ucapannya Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan kini ia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan duduk dengan tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, "Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Ayo berangkat sekarang." Titahnya mutlak.

Mematuhi apa yang ia katakan pemuda berambut merah ini segera memasuki mobilnya dan menduduki kursi pengemudi. Memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Memasuki jalan raya dengan kecepatan standar suasana di dalam mobil kali ini begitu mencekam. Pasalnya mood Naruto sekarang benar – benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik, merasa tak tahan dengan keadaan sekitar pemuda yang masih fokus menyetir ini angkat bicara.

"Naru, kau marah padaku?"

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto terlalu sibuk memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di jendela sampingnya. Merasa diacuhkan ia pun lebih memilih untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto datar tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya. Mendengarnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Naruto benar – benar marah padanya saat ini. "Maafkan aku Naru, bukan maksud ku datang telat tapi… ya kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk dengan kompetisi itu dan tadi juga aku sempat di…" lagi – lagi ucapannya terpotong akibat Naruto mendahuluinya. "Ya aku tahu, tak perlu banyak alasan. Aku lapar." Mendengarnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas yang pasti ia harus menuruti semua keinginan pemuda blonde itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan mereka langsung memesan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera masing – masing. Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti karena Naruto masih bungkam dan tak mau berkutik sama sekali. Padahal biasanya setiap detik ia akan selalu berkicau dengan riangnya. Ia tahu Naruto kini tengah kalut, walaupun ia tak tahu penyebabnya sih. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya merasa tak enak jika harus mendiamkan Gaara sampai seperti ini, tapi mau apa dikata? Ia sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat atau bicara sekalipun dengan siapapun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan mereka pun datang. Gaara yang duduk di hadapan Naruto terlihat begitu menikmati makanan yang ia pesan, ditambah suasana café yang mendukung membuat siapapun betah untuk tinggal berlama – lama di sini. Menatap gelagat Naruto yang lagi – lagi aneh membuatnya menggelengkan kepala, "Oy Naru, aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi makanlah yang benar jangan hanya dimainkan saja. Tidak baik." Ok ia benar – benar sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi, ia tahu ia salah tapi haruskah Naruto bertingkah seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang ia lamunkan sekarang?

"Aku tak marah padamu, Gaara." Tiba – tiba Naruto membuka suara namun masih memainkan makan siangnya. "Aku hanya bimbang dan merasa bodoh saja pada diriku sendiri, kau tahu lagi – lagi aku jatuh cinta." Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan tak ayal membuat Gaara syok seketika. Ia yang tengah meminum cocktailnya langsung tersedak tak karuan. Apa katanya? Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?

Kali ini pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Gaara. Ia sudah tak kuat jika harus memendam segala sesuatunya sendirian. Ia benar – benar takut dengan perasaannya kali ini. "Kau tak perlu seterkejut seperti itu Gaara." Siapapun yang mendengar jika orang terdekatnya jatuh cinta pasti akan senangnya tak karuan, Gaara pun merasakan hal yang sama namun dalam konteks yang berbeda. "Siapa orangnya?"

Mendengarnya Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut, "Nanti juga kau tahu." Bukannya ia tak mau memberi tahu Gaara hanya saja waktunya kurang tepat. "Perasaan hangat yang dulu pernah singgah dalam kehidupan ku kini hadir kembali. Kenyamanan yang sempat kurasa saat itu pun hadir menemaniku lagi dan rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang pun tak dapat kupungkiri bersemayam dalam pikiran ku. Aku takut jika masa lalu itu akan terjadi lagi, Gaara. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Aku tak mau…" tak sanggup melanjutkan semua perkataannya Naruto menangis tertahan, seketika Gaara berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Mencoba untuk memberi dorongan dan seolah – olah berkata bahwa ia akan selalu ada disisi Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Bukan hanya Naruto, Gaara yang semenjak kecil sudah bersama Naruto pun sama kalutnya. Ia tak mau orang yang disayanginya ini mengingat masa lalu nya, masa lalu yang sampai saat ini meninggalkan bekas trauma dalam benak si pirang. "Kau tak perlu takut Naru, ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mendukung mu. Rasa cinta yang kini bersemayam dalam hatimu merupakan anugrah pemberian Tuhan, jangan kau tauti perasaan hangat itu. Buang jauh – jauh masa lalumu yang kelam itu, percaya bahwa sekarang kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu. Kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi, percayalah Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang terbaik untukmu."

Menatap Gaara yang masih setia memeluknya Naruto pun mengeratkan pelukan mereka seakan tak mau berakhir. Tak perduli dengan para pengunjung yang sedari tadi menatap mereka, mereka tetap saling berpelukan. "Aku tahu kau lapar Naru, jadi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan mautmu ini?" ucap Gaara dengan usil tak lupa mengacak – acak rambut blondenya.

"Hah, kau ini. Jangan merusak rambutku juga kali." Tanggapnya dengan ekpresi sebalnya seraya merapihkan lagi rambut pirangnya. Tak menanggapi gerutuan Naruto, Gaara hanya tersenyum geli dan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Keduanya kini tengah bercengkrama dan mulai menikmati hidangan penutup.

Seusai membayar semua makanan dan keluar dari café mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya. Keduanya memasuki mobil Gaara dan segera meninggalkan café, namun sebelum pergi tadi Gaara sempat merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Kini mobil Jeep itu telah melesat pergi memasuki jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Benar saja feeling Gaara, mereka memang tengah diawasi oleh seseorang. Tak mau membuang waktu dan kehilangan jejak mereka, ia segera menjalankan mobil sportnya dan menyusul mereka.

Melihat mobil incarannya sudah terparkir di depan kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke pun memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Jeep Gaara. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu di dalam mobilnya, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda – tanda jika mereka akan segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana ia sungguh tak tahu dan tak mau peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah membawa Naruto pergi sejauh mungkin agar tidak terjangkau oleh si rambut merah. Rupanya kau tengah dilanda penyakit yang dinamakan cemburu ya Uchiha..

**Di kediaman Hyuuga**

Di ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu terlihat dua pria dan satu orang wanita tengah membicarakan suatu hal, "Jadi Hinata, apa barangnya sudah siap?" tanya Gaara yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata sang tuan rumah.

Mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Gaara, "Iya Gaara-kun, semuanya ada di kamar Neji nii." Beranjak dari posisi duduknya Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dimaksud. "Baiklah, aku ambil dulu ya. Kalian ngobrollah dulu."

Selepas kepergian Gaara meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua di ruang keluarga itu, suasana berubah menjadi hening hingga menimbulkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. "Um…" gumam keduanya bersamaan.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing karenanya sedangkan Hinata menunduk malu dengan rona merah di wajahnya sekaligus tersenyum lucu. "Maaf, kau duluan saja," Naruto mengalah. "I…iya, kenalkan aku Hinata." Sambil mengulurkan tangan malu – malu tanda perkenalan.

Membalas uluran tangan Hinata dan tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya, "Panggil saja aku Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Mengangguk paham Hinata memulai pembicaraan. "Ku dengar dari Neji-nii dan Gaara-kun, Naruto-san mahir dance hip-hop?"

Tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya, Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya grogi. "Ah, tidak kok. Biasa saja, lagian masih ada yang lebih hebat dari ku." Melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore Naruto mulai merasa khawatir dengan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sudah pulang dari kantornya? Apa ia sudah makan siang?

"A..apa Naruto-kun sudah memiliki pasangan? Ah maksudku, pasangan dance?" tersadar akibat pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata, Naruto segera menepis segala kekhawatirannya tentang Sasuke.

"Aku…"

"Dia sudah berpasangan Hinata," jawab Gaara cepat memotong perkataan Naruto. Tersenyum kecewa mendengarnya Hinata segera menutupi kekecewaannya. "Ah begitu ya,"

Melihat Gaara begitu kewalahan Naruto beranjak berdiri dan membantunya membawakan sebagian barang yang ada di tangan Gaara. "Hm, ku rasa semua barang yang aku butuhkan sudah beres semua. Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang dulu ya. Titipkan salam ku pada orang menyebalkan itu." Ucap Gaara saat berada di ambang pintu kediaman Hyuuga. Tersenyum mendengarnya Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Ba…baiklah, hati-hati."

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya penantian Sasuke terbayarkan sudah. Naruto dan Gaara pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Sasuke menancapkan gas mobilnya untuk mengikuti mereka lagi.

Ia benar – benar penasaran dengan sosok rambut merah yang kini tengah bersama dengan dobe-nya, ia merasa bahwa hubungan diantara mereka berdua itu lebih dari seorang teman. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, yang pasti kini ia benar – benar sudah dilanda galau tingkat dewa melihat dobe-nya pergi bersama orang lain. Siapapun yang berani berdekatan bahkan menyentuh satu inci pun dobe kesayangannya maka ia akan langsung berurusan dengan anak bungu keluarga Uchiha. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi ia sudah mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya seorang. Dan ia berjanji akan segera menyatakan seluruh perasaannya jika waktunya sudah tepat. Suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin agar mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya namun seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Sabaku Gaara bukanlah orang yang sembarangan bisa dikatakan Gaara hampir sebanding dengan Sasuke dalam hal ketelitian dan ia pun sudah tahu jika semenjak keluar dari café mereka tengah dibuntuti seseorang. Memperhatikan kaca spionnya sedari tadi akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain – main.

Naruto yang sedang asyik memperhatikan jalanan sekitar mengernyit heran, "Lho Gaara, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bahwa jalur yang mereka ambil saat ini bukanlah menuju ke kediamannya,

Masih memperhatikan kaca spionnya Gaara menyeringai, "Kita kan mau pulang." Bingung dengan jawaban Gaara barusan Naruto balik bertanya. "Lalu kenapa kau ambil jalan ini?!"

Mengedikkan kedua bahunya Gaara hanya menjawab seadanya. "Tak apa, hanya ingin jalan – jalan saja." Menatap puas mainannya yang kini masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang Gaara kini fokus akan jalanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah," Naruto menghela nafas, ia benar – benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran Gaara. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto lebih memilih memikirkan gerakan apa lagi yang akan ia tambahkan nantinya. Jauh dalam benak hatinya, ia sangatlah beruntung mendapat pasangan dance seperti Sasuke. Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi kemampuannya sungguh patut diacungi jempol. Setelah mencurahkan segala keluh kesah yang selama ini bersemayam di hatinya kini Naruto sudah merasa agak lega lantaran ia tak akan lagi merasa bimbang dengan hatinya. Ia tahu ia mencintainya dan ia tak akan memungkiri hal itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika pada akhirnya semua akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya dan untuk orang – orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Gaara melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya yang terhanyut akan lamunannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaca spion mobilnya. Ia tak habis pikir mau sampai kapan mobil itu akan terus membuntuti mereka? Kini ia benar – benar merasa terganggu, akhirnya ia menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menghindari mobil sport hitam itu.

Melihat kecepatan mobil yang tengah ia buntuti semakin cepat, Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan manaikkan kecepatan mobilnya terbawa suasana. Setengah jam berlalu, kini mobil Jeep berwarna putih pucat itu mulai memasuki gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman, Gaara segera meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk manis di dalam mobilnya. Naruto heran dengan sikap Gaara hari ini, tidak biasanya dia bersikap begitu aneh seakan dikejar – kejar oleh setan atau semacamnya. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto segera memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggunya. Melihat keadaan sekitar sepertinya Sasuke belum pulang, itu yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan Naruto saat memasuki kediamannya.

Rasa penasaran Gaara sedari tadi begitu meluap – luap, ia ingin sekali tahu siapa orang yang sudah berani mengikuti mereka sepanjang jalan. Tak mau buang – buang waktu ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon mangga di samping gerbang rumah Naruto, berharap bisa menemukan orang menyebalkan itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu targetnya namun sampai sekarang ia tak menemukan mobil sport hitam yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Baiklah kali ini ia bisa lolos dengan mudah tapi lihat saja nanti jika ia berhasil menemukan orang itu ia tak akan segan – segan memberinya pelajaran.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan mereka hanya bisa terpaku diam di dalam mobilnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal cemburu dan bingung. Ia kesal karena Naruto tak mau jujur akan hubungannya dengan Gaara yang sebenarnya. Ia juga cemburu akan semua sikap yang diberikan Naruto pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya, ia takut Naruto lebih memilih pemuda itu dari pada dirinya. Ia takut jika Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman dance, tidak lebih. Dan ia takut jika ciumannya saat itu hanya permainan belaka. Untung saja rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto jadi ia langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi rumahnya tadi dan mungkin sekarang beristirahat sejenak di kediamannya tak ada salahnya. Jika fajar sudah bersembunyi di balik peraduannya barulah ia akan pulang ke kediaman Naruto.

* * *

Semilir angin sore membelai lembut wajahnya, selepas kepergian Gaara yang terlihat begitu terburu – buru kini ia sendiri di rumah besarnya. Padahal tadi ia baru mau mengajak Gaara untuk menginap di rumahnya namun ia keburu pulang setelah menerima telfon entah dari siapa. Matahari hampir menghilang namun ia belum juga pulang. Apakah yang dinamakan rapat itu selalu lama seperti ini?

Mengabaikan kegalauannya ia lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Baru saja ia akan mengambil panci dari lemari dapur hanya saja gerakannya terhenti akibat suara bel rumahnya berbunyi menandakan ada tamu datang. Masih menggunakan apron ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. "Tadaima." Terdengar suara seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu sedari tadi kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya ia tersenyum dan membalas, "Okaeri Suke." Entah mengapa ia kini merasa seperti seorang istri yang tengah menyambut kepulangan suaminya dari kantor. Menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya kasar untuk menghilangkan segala pemikiran absurd nya. Bisa – bisanya ia berpikiran seperti itu. Setelah menggumamkan dua huruf andalannya Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sungguh rasa kesal dan cemburunya masih tertinggal dalam benaknya.

Menghiraukan sikap aneh Sasuke, Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tak perlu mandi lagi karena ia sudah mandi di rumahnya tadi, ia hanya perlu mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian sehari – hari. Malas untuk bertemu Naruto yang menurutnya pasti sedang masak untuk makan malam, ia pun lebih memilih untuk membuka laptopnya dan mempelajari segala berkas – berkas yang baru saja di kirim oleh asistennya. Yah kemarin ia adalah kepala cabang perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di Suna dan kini ia sudah menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan keluarganya yang berada di pusat. Otomatis tingkat kesibukannya pun pasti berbeda.

Membaca berulang kali berkas yang ada di hadapannya namun pemikirannya tak mampu mencerna setiap kata dari berkas tersebut. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini, padahal biasanya ia mampu memahami semua berkas dalam sekali atau dua kali baca. Hah, hanya karena rasa camburunya semuanya jadi kacau.

Melirik jam dinding kamar, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyimpan berkas – berkas yang ia baca tadi dan turun ke bawah karena sekarang saatnya makan malam.

Berdiri bersidekap di ambang pintu dapur menatap si pirang yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh kecil itu, menghirup aroma citrus yang sanggup membuatnya nyaman sekaligus membuat hatinya tenang. Namun itu hanyalah angan – angan belaka, jika sampai ia melakukan itu ia takut Naruto marah padanya. Lagipula ia masih ingat dengan adegan dimana Naruto dan Gaara saling berpelukan di café dengan berpuluh pasang mata sebagai saksinya. Sakit hatinya jika harus mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi siang tadi.

Setelah semuanya beres Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia begitu kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba – tiba berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melamun? Seringai mengembang di bibir manisnya saat terlintas ide jahilnya. Dengan langkah perlahan berusaha meredam suara ia mendekati Sasuke, berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai yang masih terpantri jelas di wajah manisnya. Jarak mereka kini dekat hanya dipisahkan sejauh satu langkah saja. Di dalam hatinya Naruto mulai menghitung mundur.

Tiga...dua…satu…

"TEME!" ia berteriak sekencang – kencangnya dengan kedua tangannya memegang pundaknya erat tiba – tiba sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget sekaget – kagetnya. Kedua matanya melotot hampir keluar dengan mulut menganga lebar dan tangannya reflek memegang jantungnya seakan – akan takut copot seketika. Naruto yang melihatnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya sampai – sampai perutnya sakit menertawakan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu puasnya, rasa kesal pun muncul dan kini gilirannya untuk menjahili dobe kesayangannya. Merasa aura disekitar tiba – tiba berubah drastis menjadi suram membuat Naruto mau tak mau menghentikan acara tertawanya dan segera menggantinya dengan ekspresi horror. Bagaimana tidak jika di hadapannya kini terlihat seringai terpantri sangat sangat jelas di wajah stoic Sasuke. Mendapat firasat taka man ia melangkah mundur perlahan – lahan. Melihat mangsanya yang memasang wajah ketakutan membuat seringai Sasuke semakin mengembang, dan permainan dimulai.

Tanpa aba – aba Sasuke langsung menerjang Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya namun terjangannya meleset ketika Naruto tiba – tiba berlari menuju ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di dapur. Berlari secepat yang ia mampu dan segera mencari tempat persembunyian sebelum Sasuke datang. Naas, ia tak mampu menandingi kecepatan Sasuke dan kini ia ditangkap dari belakang dengan kedua tangan alabaster melingkar di tubuhnya lalu menariknya hingga mereka terjatuh bersama sampai berguling – guling di lantai ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu. Segera berdiri dari posisi bergulingnya dan langsung menduduki perut Naruto kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggelitik pinggang Naruto hingga membuat mangsanya tertawa terpingkal – pingkal tak kuat menahan geli.

Merasa kasihan akhirnya Sasuke berhenti menggelitik pinggangnya namun ia tidaklah beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, ia hanya memandang teduh pemuda manis yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat ulahnya barusan. Memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rasa sesak yang masih terasa di dadanya Naruto terkulai lemas di lantai tak mampu bergerak seinci pun dan ia masih belum sadar akan posisinya. Melihat keringat di pipi tembamnya membuat Sasuke terbuai untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus keringat itu menggunakan usapan dari ibu jarinya. Walaupun keringat yang ia usap sudah hilang ia masih mempertahankan posisinya yang jika dilahat oleh siapapun pastilah berkomentar sangat intim, namun ia tak perduli. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan ketakutannya jika Naruto akan marah nantinya, biarkanlah mereka seperti ini untuk sejenak. Ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan pemuda manis yang masih di berada di bawahnya namun entah mengapa ia merasa jarak diantara keduanya begitu jauh?

Ia benar – benar jatuh cinta dan tak mampu berpaling pada siapapun. Yang ada di matanya hanyalah Naruto seorang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Merasakan hembusan angin yang menurutnya hangat, Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dan membuka kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Kedua pasang bola mata yang beriris berbeda itu saling bertatapan. Walaupun Naruto sempat terkejut, ia seakan tak mampu menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih setia berada di atasnya. Ia ingin…seperti ini untuk sementara.

Ia tahu Naruto pasti akan sangat terkejut dengan posisi mereka saat ini dan ia pun sudah mempersiapkan mental jikalau ia akan dimarahi, diteriaki, atau malah dipukul. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan bukanlah teriakan ataupun pukulan, ia malah diam tak berkutik. Mendapat respon yang menurutnya netral membuat ia memberanikan diri untuk memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Seakan tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi, dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata mereka saling menutup. Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadinya menganggur kini menggenggam erat baju yang digunakan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang kiri berada di samping kepala Naruto guna untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menghimpit Naruto dan tangan kanannya masih setia berada di pipi tembamnya.

Jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis dan bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan namun berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja jika kegiatan mereka tidak di ganggu oleh suara bel rumah yang tiba – tiba terdengar dan begitu menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Sontak keduanya langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dan sama – sama memalingkan muka. Wajah keduanya begitu merah jika mengingat apa yang akan mereka lakukan barusan. Namun dalam hati Sasuke sudah memaki – maki dan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengusik kegiatan sakralnya.

Saat kondisi wajah sudah kembali normal tak ada rona merah di pipinya Sasuke mendekati pintu dan membukanya, "Layanan pesan antar Pizza Papperoni dengan eksrak tomat untuk anda tuan." Sapa pria yang bertugas sebagai pengantar pizza lengkap dengan seragamnya. Melihat siapa yang datang aura Sasuke tiba – tiba bertambah suram dan gelap, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada pengantar pizza tersebut tak lupa di beri bonus berupa death glare a la Uchiha Sasuke yang sukses membuat pengantar pizza tersebut merinding disko seketika dan segera kabur setelah menerima uang pemberian Sasuke.

Menggenggam erat bingkisan yang berisi pizza yang memang sengaja ia pesan tadi siang guna untuk cemilannya di malam hari sukses membuat moodnya semakin buruk hari ini. Padahal tadi itu kesempatan langka yang tak mungkin akan terjadi lagi. Mengacak surai ravennya kasar Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Yah ia berharap akan ada keajaiban suatu hari nanti.

* * *

**ToBeContinue?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**wahh, banyak yang penasaran dengan masa lalu Naruto yaa, mungkin nanti di chap selanjutnya akan ku ceritakan...**

**terimakasih untuk review - reviewnya... ^_^  
semoga di chap ini memuaskan :))  
**

**# beta : my beloved Onee Seika Hanawa :***

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Sasuke menatap sekotak pizza yang ada di tangannya dengan pose berpikir, harus bagaimana sikapnya saat ini? Jujur saja, pasca adegan saling menindih dengan ending hampir berciuman namun tidak jadi akibat tukang pizza sialan itu, Sasuke jadi canggung jika harus berada dekat dengan Naruto. Apakah ia harus berpura – pura mengabaikannya atau justru melanjutkan adegan ciuman itu? Tidak, tidak. Opsi kedua terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana jika Naruto saat ini tengah marah padanya karena sikapnya yang seenaknya itu? Ah, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi benar – benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Lebih baik ia segera bergegas ke ruang makan karena Naruto pasti ada di sana menunggunya.

Benar saja dugaannya, Naruto tengah berdiri membelakanginya untuk mengambil air minum. Sasuke berjalan santai seolah – olah kegalauannya barusan tak pernah ada dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan sekotak pizza yang ia simpan di atas meja tak jauh darinya. Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Naruto dalam diam.

Setelah menuangkan air mineral ke dalam dua gelas, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan hampir menjatuhkan kedua gelas yang ada di tangannya karena terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Teme? Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara langkahmu."

Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menunggu Naruto yang tengah menaruh satu gelas dihadapannya lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. "Bisa kita mulai makan malamnya?" ucapnya langsung.

Menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tentu," balas Naruto yang langsung mengambil piring Sasuke untuk diisi dengan beberapa menu makanan sesuai porsinya lalu mengisi piringnya sendiri. Keduanya memulai makan dengan hening tanpa ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Menikmati makanannya dengan sesekali melirik Naruto yang makan dalam diam membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah. Apa Naruto sudah melupakan kejadian yang tadi? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali? Atau jangan – jangan Naruto menganggap kejadian yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi? Aish, kepalanya benar – benar pusing memikirkannya.

Menyadari kegelisahan Sasuke, Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana makan yang menurutnya terlalu kaku. "Teme, _are you okay_?"

Sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Naruto namun Sasuke tak memperlihatkannya. "Aku baik – baik saja, Dobe. Kenapa?"

"Ah, kukira kau sedang ada masalah. Sikapmu hari ini sedikit…um, aneh?"

Sasuke meminum air putih yang tadi disiapkan Naruto tanda ia sudah selesai makan, "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung lalu terdiam. "Tak apa, lupakan saja." Tanpa menunggu respon apapun Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengambil piringnya dan piring Sasuke untuk di cuci sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak lalu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu membereskan meja makan.

.

Biasanya seusai makan malam keduanya pasti duduk bersantai di ruang tengah dimana Naruto sibuk bermain game dan Sasuke akan mengerjakan tugas kantornya di hadapan laptop atau menonton TV jika bosan. Tapi saat ini keduanya tengah sibuk di kamar masing – masing. Apa yang terjadi? Hal ini bermula dari Sasuke yang sudah selesai membereskan meja makan langsung pamit ke kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas kantor yang menumpuk. Dan Naruto? Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung ke kamarnya.

Berbaring di kasur empuknya dengan pandangan mengawang ke jendela yang terbuka sehingga menampakkan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, Naruto melamun. Hari ini ia begitu lelah, padahal tak banyak kegiatan yang ia lakukan tapi ia merasa seolah – olah ia sudah berlari maraton seharian ini. Semenjak ia kenal dengan Sasuke suasana hatinya jadi sering berubah – ubah, ia akan merasa senang sekaligus ragu diwaktu bersamaan. Ia senang karena semakin hari hubungan keduanya semakin dekat namun ia juga ragu apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke saat ini benar. Bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman? Ia senang saat Sasuke memeluknya dan hampir menciumnya namun ia khawatir saat melihat sikap Sasuke setelahnya. Sasuke akan berubah menjadi pendiam dan agak mengabaikannya. Apa itu artinya Sasuke tak suka jika mereka berciuman? Jika iya berarti perasaannya selama ini hanyalah sepihak.

Mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya kesal, ia benar – benar bingung. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta lagi? Kenapa ia harus menaruh harapan yang tak pasti lagi? Ia benar – benar takut jika harus mencintai orang lain lagi. Sudah cukup masa lalu membuatnya trauma, tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya perasaan ini lagi? Punya dosa apa ia dimasa lalu?!

.

.

Jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Naruto yang tengah menggalau sendirian, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya di depan laptop berwarna putih miliknya. Sebenarnya ia juga tengah kalut hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan semua pikirannya ke pekerjaan. Ia tak mau berlarut – larut kalut sehingga menelantarkan kewajibannya. Bisa – bisa dalam waktu singkat perusahaan keluarganya akan bangkrut.

Baru saja bergelut dengan pekerjaannya selama 30 menit, ponselnya berdering tiba – tiba. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo."

"_Hei Sasuke, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" _suara wanita terdengar dari seberang sana.

'Suara ini..' Sasuke mengecek sekali lagi siapa yang menghubunginya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Hn, baik. Ada apa?"

"_Ah, singkat seperti biasanya ya. Hihi. Oiya Sasuke, kau dimana sekarang? Aku baru saja pulang dari Oto, tidakkah kau rindu padaku?"_

"Tidak. Aku di Konoha. Ada apa menelpon?"

"Well_, dingin sekali kau ini. Aku ingin kau datang ke acaraku besok malam, ada mereka juga. Aku tak menerima penolakan kau ingat. Pukul 8 di tempat biasa. Bye Sasuke – kun."_

Sasuke sedikit kesal karena telponnya ditutup sepihak tanpa mendengar apa pendapatnya dulu. Egois seperti dulu, eh. Dasar wanita, pikirnya.

Bosan dengan melihat banyaknya e-mail yang Kakashi kirimkan padanya, ia menutup laptop setelah mematikannya dan menyimpan laptop kesayangannya di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia merebahkan diri di kasur yang nyaman dan mengawang. Besok. Sepertinya tak ada jadwal rapat dengan klien. Sedikit bersenang – senang tak apa kan?

Penat dengan kegiatannya seharian ini, lebih baik ia segera tidur dan melupakan apa yang tengah ia galaukan sedari tadi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.10 pagi, sarapan cek. Dua gelas susu cek. Mandi cek. Oke semuanya beres tinggal menunggu Sasuke turun dan sarapan pagi bersama. Tidak lama Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan setelan jas dan kemeja rapihnya dan jangan lupa tas yang berisi laptop dan berkas – berkas lainnya di tangannya. "Pagi Suke," sapa Naruto lalu duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Pagi." Sasuke mulai menikmati sandwich yang dibuatkan Naruto untuk sarapan mereka dan segera menghabiskan segelas susunya. Setelah itu ia segera bersiap – siap berangkat kerja. "Naru, hari ini aku akan pulang larut jadi kau bisa makan malam duluan tanpa aku." Ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Eh Sasuke, tunggu!" Naruto sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke. Setelah keduanya berhadapan tanpa aba – aba Naruto merapihkan dasi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sedikit kaget dengan sikap Naruto. "Ah haha, maaf itu tadi dasimu miring makanya tadi kurapihkan," jawabnya dengan malu – malu.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih Naru, aku pergi dulu," jawabnya sambil menepuk kepala Naruto beberapa kali lalu melangkah keluar rumah dan segera berangkat. Naruto? Wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum simpul, manis.

"Hati – hati, Suke," gumamnya pelan.

.

Selepas perginya Sasuke, Naruto kembali ke ruang makan untuk membereskan meja makan. Saat mencuci piring dan gelas sambil bersenandung pelan, ia teringat akan suatu hal lalu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke kamar. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Halo, ada apa Naru?"_ terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Gaara, bisa kau jemput aku siang nanti? Antar aku ke toko pakaian yang biasa, aku mau mengambil baju pesananku untuk kompetisi _dance_ nanti. Ingat tak ada penolakan, kau sudah janji padaku jauh – jauh hari, oke?"

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas pasrah, mau tak mau ia harus membatalkan janjinya lagi dengan orang itu. Semoga saja ia tak marah. "_Ya ya ya _anything for you_, Naru – chan. Ku jemput seperti biasa. Bye."_

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ah Gaara memang yang terbaik. Menatap geli ponselnya yang sudah mati ia lalu melemparnya asal ke atas kasur empuknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sedari kemarin ingin ia lakukan, latihan _dance. Well_, walaupun tak ada Sasuke tak ada salahnya kan kalau ia ingin latihan sendiri. Dengan begitu ia bisa lebih mengingat semua gerakan mereka dan mungkin ia bisa menemukan gerakan baru dan nanti ia tinggal memberitahu Sasuke saat mereka latihan bersama nanti.

Menyalakan laptopnya yang sudah terpasang dengan _speaker_ sehingga suara yang dihasilkan bisa lebih keras, Naruto melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan agar tidak cedera nantinya.

.

.

Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sudah ia kerjakan setengahnya kemarin di rumah dan segera menyelesaikannya jadi ia bisa pergi dan berkumpul dengan teman – teman lamanya. Jika diingat – ingat sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, mungkin sudah banyak yang berubah atau justru mereka masih urakan? Benar – benar menggelikan jika harus mengingat kegilaan mereka dulu.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen di lemari, seseorang yang menyebalkan tiba – tiba masuk seenaknya ke ruangannya.

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk, _Aniki._" Mau tak mau ia harus menunda lagi pekerjaannya.

Tidak memperdulikan teguran adik tersayangnya, Itachi tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tak berdosanya berjalan mendekati meja adiknya dan duduk berhadapan. "Santailah _Otouto_, kau seperti tak tahu aku saja."

Menatap datar kakaknya yang duduk santai dihadapannya Sasuke bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Hei, bisakah kau basa – basi dulu? Rileks Sasuke, kau ini kaku sekali. Nanti cewe – cewe kabur lho. Ah bukan – bukan, maksudku nanti Naru – chan yang kabur. Ha ha ha." Kesal dengan sikap kakaknya ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oi, jangan pergi dulu. Ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahukan pada mu, ini mengenai kompetisi _dance_ yang akan kau ikuti nanti."

.

.

Dua jam berlalu ia habiskan untuk latihan, sejauh ini ia mampu menari dengan sempurna seperti biasanya dan beberapa gerakan baru yang selaras dengan lagu pun telah ia coba. Kini ia harus mandi lagi agar tubuhnya terasa segar setelah itu ia tinggal menunggu Gaara datang untuk menjemputnya.

Pukul 11 tepat sesuai janji sebelumnya dan tampak mobil Gaara memasuki pekarangan rumah Naruto. "Tumben kau menggunakan mobil ini Gaara, mobil Jeep putihmu mana?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Mobilku di bengkel, kebetulan tadi malam aku menginap di rumahnya jadi kugunakan saja mobilnya," balas Gaara sambil melihat penampilan Naruto hari ini. Kacamata bening, kaos hitam cukup ketat ditutupi oleh jaket putih dengan celana jeans dan sneakers putih.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa penampilan ku aneh?" Naruto mengikuti tatapan Gaara untuk memeriksa penampilannya sendiri.

Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "Bukan aneh Naru, tapi kau terlihat um…manis sekaligus cool?" ucapnya ragu.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto bersemu merah malu. "Kau ini! Selalu saja menyebutku manis. Sudahlah ayo pergi." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobil dengan menggenggam tangan Gaara agar ikut bergerak sedangkan Gaara hanya memandangi Naruto dari belakang dengan tersenyum senang.

.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Gaara masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi mobilnya sedangkan Naruto tengah menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio mobil dan sesekali Gaara akan menjadi back vocal nya. Sebenarnya jarak antara rumah Naruto dan toko baju yang dimaksud tidaklah jauh hanya terpaut beberapa ratus kilometer dan Naruto sendiri pun bisa menyetir mobilnya sendiri jika ia mau hanya saja ia merasa mumpung ia masih ada di Konoha maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama dengan Gaara. Kenapa bukan dengan Sasuke? Jawabannya mudah, karena Sasuke pasti sibuk bekerja di perusahaannya selain itu punya hubungan apa ia dan Sasuke? Mereka bahkan baru kenal beberapa hari dan Sasuke menginap selama seminggu di rumahnya pun atas permintaan ibunya.

Sesampainya di toko yang dituju, keduanya pun turun. Naruto yang memang punya hubungan dekat dengan pemilik toko langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan sang pemilik dengan Gaara yang mengekor di belakang. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan mendengar respon sang pemilik, Naruto dan Gaara memasuki ruangan minimalis tersebut.

"Ah Naruto, Gaara, ayo duduk."

Ketiganya duduk di sofa yang melingkari meja kaca bundar. Ruangan yang mereka tempati memang tak terlalu luas, namun terlihat begitu rapih dan bersih. Siapapun pasti akan betah berlama – lama di ruangan ini.

"Jadi Iruka – san, bagaimana pesananku? Apa sudah siap?" tanya Naruto_ to the point_.

Umino Iruka, atau biasa dipanggil Iruka merupakan pemilik sekaligus designer dari baju – baju yang ia jual di toko miliknya. Memang bukan toko baju yang besar tapi setiap pelanggan yang datang ke toko ini pasti merasa puas dengan baju yang mereka beli. Kain yang digunakan merupakan kualitas yang bagus dengan jahitan yang rapi dan model dari setiap baju yang _trendy_ dan sesuai dengan selera konsumen selain itu harga yang sesuai pun menjadi nilai plus dari toko ini. Tidak salah jika setiap konsumen yang ingin memesan baju di toko ini haruslah memesan dari jauh – jauh hari, yah minimal tiga minggu atau sebulan sebelumnya.

Mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto, Iruka melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari kaca besar di samping meja kerjanya. Ada banyak baju – baju yang sudah jadi disimpan di sana dan terbungkus rapi oleh plastik baju khusus. Iruka mengambil dua baju yang berada di ujung lemari dan memeriksanya sebentar lalu membawanya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Ini Naru, sesuai pesananmu. Kau bisa memeriksanya dulu mungkin saja ada bagian yang kurang memuaskan atau ingin kau permak." Menyerahkan kedua baju yang dimaksud ke tangan Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar – binar melihat baju yang ia pesan.

Naruto membuka plastik pembungkus baju dengan hati – hati dan mulai memeriksa setiap detail baju ditangannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia mencoba baju yang ia pesan di tubuhnya. Pas. Sempurna.

"Iruka – san, kau memang yang terbaik! Aku suka baju ini, sangat pas tak ada kurang apapun," ujarnya antusias. Iruka yang mendengar respon Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya, melihat pelanggan senang dengan karyanya merupakan kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Naru, baju ini besar sekali! Memangnya cukup dengan partner _dance_-mu?" Ah rupanya Gaara mencoba baju yang ia pesan untuk Sasuke.

"Tak perlu khawatir Gaara, aku sudah bertanya padanya soal ukuran baju yang biasa ia pakai jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Pasti pas untuknya." Berbalik menatap Iruka, "Langsung kubawa pulang ya, Iruka – san. Uangnya sudah ku transfer seperti biasa kemarin sesuai kesepakatan kita sebelumnya."

"Ahaha, baiklah baiklah. Aku senang kau menyukainya Naru. Semoga pasanganmu juga menyukainya."

Setelah kedua baju dimasukkan kedalam tas khusus ketiganya melangkah ke arah lobby toko. "Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, Naruto, Gaara. Jika ingin memesan baju lagi, hubungi saja aku. Ah iya Gaara, tuxedo pesananmu baru akan rampung dua minggu lagi. Nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan menghubungi mu nanti."

"Tidak apa Iruka – san, lagi pula acaranya masih tiga minggu lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Iruka – san. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya hati – hati dijalan, datang kembali." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat yang juga dibalas oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

.

.

Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 8.15 malam, ia memang sengaja datang lebih lambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan toh mereka tidak akan protes. Sasuke memasuki café yang dituju, tempat dimana mereka biasa berkumpul lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua dimana teman – temannya berada.

"Hoy Sasuke, sini – sini." Seorang wanita yang kemarin meneleponnya melambaikan tangan senang.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ujung sofa dan meminum _cappuccino_ milik salah satu temannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Tak terlalu banyak yang berubah rupanya, tetap sok cool seperti biasa," sapa temannya yang berambut putih, Suigetsu.

"Hey kau! Jangan menghina Sasuke seperti itu! Dia itu memang keren dari dulu sampai sekarang! Ah tidak – tidak bahkan dia begitu tampan saat ini…!" ucap wanita satu – satunya yang ada di kumpulan itu, Karin. Setelah mengucapkan itu Karin pindah untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sasuke, lama tak jumpa," sapa temannya yang terakhir, Juugo.

Sasuke memandangi teman – teman lamanya satu persatu. 'Belum banyak berubah rupanya.'

"Oke, karena kita semua sudah kumpul kita mulai saja acara reuni ini! Ah aku lupa, Sasuke kau belum mendapat hadiah dariku. Kau pasti merindukannya bukan?" Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke tanpa aba – aba Karin langsung memeluk Sasuke dari samping dan mencium pipinya lama.

* * *

Sepulang dari toko Gaara langsung pamit pulang setelah ia mengantar pulang Naruto ke rumahnya karena ia masih ada urusan. Jadi sendirilah ia saat ini, Sasuke benar – benar pulang larut ternyata. _Well_, sebenarnya ia sudah biasa di tinggal sendiri hanya saja entah kenapa jika tak ada Sasuke ia merasa benar – benar kesepian saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi Sasuke untuk segera pulang, tapi untuk apa? Yang ada ia hanya mengganggu Sasuke bekerja, dan lagi ia bukanlah kekasih bahkan istri Sasuke yang bisa seenaknya meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang menemaninya di rumah. Dan yang lebih penting, ia tak punya nomor ponsel Sasuke! Oke, berhenti merutuki nasib malangnya lebih baik ia segera makan malam.

Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Sasuke masih belum pulang. Apakah pekerjaannya sebanyak itu? Ia benar – benar merasa kesepian malam ini. Ah ia merindukan Sasuke padahal baru tadi pagi mereka sarapan bersama. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, ternyata ia memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sampai – sampai ia tidak bisa ditinggal Sasuke walau sehari.

Menyamankan dirinya untuk berbaring di sofa ruang tengah dengan remote TV di tangan Naruto berniat menonton program yang menarik minatnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur sekarang mengingat jadwal tidurnya yang teratur demi kesehatan tetapi karena ia berniat untuk menunggu kepulangan Sasuke jadilah ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak tidur.

Namun baru saja waktu berjalan 20 menit, Naruto sudah tertidur di atas sofa dengan keadaan TV masih menyala.

.

Sebenarnya kapan Sasuke akan pulang?

Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai – sampai tengah larut begini Sasuke belum pulang?

* * *

ToBeContinue.

* * *

**setelah sekian lama (2 tahun) vakum nulis FF karena banyak faktor, dan saat menulis lagi chap ini berasa ada yang aneh... semoga saja chap ini tidak mengecewakan readers ku tercinta**

**ah iya, untuk kostum SasuNaru masih bingung mau seperti apa. Adakah yang mau memberi diriku saran?**


End file.
